What If?
by lederra
Summary: Juice is abducted by an old enemy of the Sons who is intent on getting his own back on Juice and helping another to bring the club down. This is a reposting and revamping of the original story that I had on this site. Contains Adult themes after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA characters only the OC's are mine.

A/N This is a reposting of a story I had on this site but was deleted because it had sex scenes in it and it was considered to be against the rules of this site. So I am reposting it without the sex scenes. I hope you will like the new version.

* * *

Its night time and the stars were out in full overhead in the dark sky, Juice had stopped by the picnic area for a few minutes. Waiting for the enforcer from the Black Sabbath gang that the MC was dealing with at the moment over the movement of a new gun shipment, which was headed through that gangs territory. A deal had been negotiated earlier in the week when the Sons of Anarchy had been approached by the leaders of the gang, they had wanted in on the action but Clay was suspicious of them at first.

Juice had been waiting for quite a few moments when he heard a car pull into the picnic area and someone got out. Before he could turn round and look, something hard hit him on the back of the head and he descended into darkness, as consciousness fled him he heard a voice that he had hoped never to hear again!

FLASHBACK

The hit on the meeting that Zobelle and Weston had been attending had been a disaster, when the sons had crashed into the church expecting to see members of the Aryan Brotherhood, they had instead been confronted by frightened famillies, with women and children running screaming and terrified out of the door. The MC had fallen back only to be confronted themsleves by the sheriffs, who had been on their way to pick up Zoebelle and Weston. They had been ordered to drop their weapons and then arrested.

In Stockton, the only way you survived was if you had protection from one of the groups already there, the Aryan had out the word out that the Sons were on their own, their only chance of making it to court was if they had a coloured crew watching their backs. A deal was made with The Family which involved the Sons doing two jobs for them, Opie to go after a snitch for them on the outside and Juice was used as bait to draw out a snitch that was in protective custody. The job on the outside had gone bad, with Trammel, the sherriff on the Sons payroll being shot in the stomach but the snitch in Stockton had been taken care of.

As Juice had been let back into the exercise yard he saw the others sitting at one of the outside tables and he made his way over to them, as he passed another group, one of its members stumbled into him knocking him backwards into someone behind him and it was then that he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He knew straight away that he had been stabbed and then he felt the knife go in a second time, Jax saw the man stab Juice and shouted a warning to the others who immediately rushed over to Juice before they got to him he was stabbed a third time, this time in his upper back.

As Jax tried desperately to staunch the bleeding, the others made a protective circle around him and Juice, Jax could see that the three stab wounds in Juice's back were quite deep and blood flowed from them. When the guards rushed into the exercise yard, the other prisoners fell back to the edge of the yard while the Sons still protected Juice, as the guards reached them, Jax gave Clay a dirty look, this had been what he had been worried about when it had been decided to use Juice as bait. The guards took over and removed Juice to the infirmary where his wounds were treated by the prison doctor and afterwards he had been left on his own to recover.

As Juice had laid there on his stomach his head on his arms, he had had a visit from Agent Stahl, the ATF bitch who was after the Sons, she had tried to get him to rat on Clay and Jax but he had refused. He ointed out to her that he had already been shanked so why didn't she go and make someone elses life miserable. As she got up to leave, she bent forward and whispered in his ear.

"Think about it, you've been shanked but you haven't been fucked yet have you?"

END FLASHBACK

Consciousness came back to Juice painfully, his head throbbed from whatever had hit him and he found he was unable to move his arms, due to them being tied behind his back and he was in a confined space. It was dark and he had a gag covering his mouth. From the smell of gasoline, he realised he was in a car boot, tied up and being driven gods knows where.

* * *

A/N AS I have already stated this is a reposting of my original story that was deleted in the last 24 hours. Not all of it will be changed from the original story but the chapters that contained the sex scenes will be changed review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back in Charming the usual Friday night party was in full swing. Dotted all over the Teller Morrow lot were SONS, crow eaters and the usual hanger ons that could be found at a SONS Friday night party. In the ring, Tig and a son from Tacoma were fighting it out, watched from the side-lines by Clay, Happy and Bobby.

"So what are they fighting about?" Bobby asked Happy.

"Some silly argument over what is better, Marine or Seal."

"And how is that silly?" Bobby wanted to know.

Happy looked at him and said.

"You are joking me, man. Everyone knows that the Seals are the best."

"I take it that Tig disagreed and said that the Marines are the best."

Happy, "Yep."

Over on the other side of the lot Jax was sitting with Piney and Opie enjoying a beer and talking about the events of the past few days. He was still unsure about the Black Sabbath gang, there something about them that just did not run true but he just could not put his finger on it.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'I'll ask Juice to check it out when he gets back from the meet with their enforcer.'

Jax could see the two Black Sabbath gang members who had approached the club earlier in the week on the other side of the lot, enjoying the attention of two of the crow eaters. One of them had Emily Duncan sat astride his lap, grinding away for all she was worth, while the other was trying to get the other excited by having her hands down the front of the man's jeans. The one who was being given a hand job looked on with amusement at his friend and totally ignored the attention that he was getting from the young woman's hand down his jeans.

All of a sudden he pushed her away and got up, walking away from the woman on the ground and his friend as he answered the phone. He listened intently for a few minutes before snapping it shut and making eye contact with his friend, something looked like it was said between the two men before they both moved very quickly towards their cage, getting in quickly and driving out of the lot.

"That was strange," Jax murmured to himself.

Turning to Opie and Piney he was about to say to them that he found the behaviour of the two men strange; he noticed that both men had noticed the interaction across the lot of their two visitors.

"What was that about?" asked Piney.

"I have no idea, old man," Jax replied. "I expect we'll find out when they come back."

"If they come back." Piped up Opie.

At that point flashing lights from several police cruisers which were hauling ass down the road and swerved into the TM lot.

"Oh what now?"

Jax put down his beer and got up to walk over to where several officers of the law were now standing before Clay and Tigger and they were soon joined by the other SONS from across the lot.

"What's this all about?" Clay asked Hale.

"We have a search warrant to search you clubhouse." Hale informed Clay.

"For what?" Clay demanded angrily.

Hale smirked at Clay as he answered him.

"That's for us to know and for you to eventually find out. Now please get out of our way so we can do our job."

Without another word to the massed SONS in front of him, he turned to the officers standing behind him and ordered them to spread out and search the clubhouse. For the next 20 minutes they tore through the clubhouse while the SONS waited outside simmering with anger. The officers searching pulled everything off the shelves, smashing bottles behind the bar and generally ripping apart the dorm rooms until a shout was heard from the chapel, one of the officers hurried over to Hale. He was carrying a foil wrapped brick like object.

"Well…well…What's this then?"

Hale took the brick from the officer and opened the packaging, white powder floated out of it and Hale smiled as he looked at Jax.

"Looks like you are all under arrest for illegal drugs."

"Don't be stupid Hale. You know we don't have anything to do with drugs."

"So what's this then?" Hale sneered, "Sherbet Candy?"

Turning his head slightly so he could see his officers he said.

"Book Em."

Nearly all the SONS still present were arrested.

As the arrested men were driven away to Charming PD, the two gang members watched from their parked cage in the shadows, across the other side of the street. The member, who had answered his phone on the TM lot, took his phone out and dialled a number. He waited before speaking for a few seconds that it took to connect.

"It's done; Clay and the SONS are on their way to jail."

xXx

_The following morning….._

The night spent in the Charming PD cells were a restless one for all concerned. All three cells were filled to capacity and it was standing room only. In one cell were Clay, Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Happy and in the cell next door were Jax, Piney, Opie and several Tacoma SONS including Snake who had been in the ring with Tig. The other cell held several drunks who had decided to smash up the Hairy Dog after an evening of drinking.

The sound of footsteps were heard as they came down the hallway towards the cells and Hale appeared looking into the two cells that held the SONS.

"Your lawyers here to see you guys…..you've got five minutes."

It wasn't until Hale had left and his footsteps were heard disappearing up the hallway that their lawyer made himself known to the SONS. It was not Rosen but one of the Black Sabbath gang members who had left the lot the night before.

"What the hell are you doing here, telling Hale that you are our lawyer, you aint our lawyer."

"Well a good morning to you Clay." The guy smirked as he growled back at Clay. "Enjoying your new accommodation are you."

"Why did you tell Hale you were our lawyer?" Jax asked him from his cell.

The creep looked over at Jax and smiled.

"Only way I could get in to deliver a message to you guys….however I actually am a lawyer just not for you guys but the individual who is responsible for your present accommodation."

"What message and who are you talking about?" Clay asked.

The lawyer sneered as he stared at Clay and the other SONS behind the bars of the two cells.

"A couple of years ago when you and your men ended up in Stockton for storming that meeting of L.O.A.N but only to find out you had been duped and instead stormed a church meeting, well you needed protection on the inside and if you recall the only protection you could get was from the colour crew but it came with a price. You had to get a snitch out of PC for the family before they would protect you sorry asses."

"Is this going somewhere?" Clay asked.

"Well Clay if you recall the snitch in question got beaten up after you used your guy Juice as bait to get him to an area of the prison that Russell's crew could get to him. Well you're present accommodation is due to what was done to him and this is payback."

The member went to leave having delivered his message to the SONS but as he was leaving, he turned back smiling sadistically.

"Mind you….Your all in a much better place than what your man Juice is right now. My boss has got something 'special' planned for him. You all have a good day now."


	3. Chapter 3

The room where Juice was being held was cold and damp, he had no idea how long he had been here but it felt like hours. It had still been dark when the car had stopped and Juice had been pulled out of its boot, his legs failing him after being confined in such a small space for such a long time. Those who had pulled him out of the boot had stood over him laughing while he had been on the ground, when finally they had had enough of this they dragged him up painfully by his arms, yanking them back and half carried him into this room. They then unceremoniously dumped him on the cold hard floor and left him alone in the semi darkness.

After they had slammed the door and their footsteps had disappeared down the hallway, Juice struggled to sit himself up and get his bearings. He noticed that the room he was in was bare save for a single chair over by the wall to his right and the floor he was sitting on was cold hard concrete, the cold of it already making its way into his bones.

'Shit,' he thought, 'I'm in trouble here. Where the hell am I? '

He tried to see if he could make out anything else in the room but it was not light enough to see anything properly. There was a window that had been painted over with dark paint and a few scattered slithers of light could be seen through the gaps in the paint and the only entrance to the room was the door and that looked really solid.

Suddenly he could hear a commotion outside the door and for a moment he thought that his brothers had found him but when the door swung open, in the light from the hallway he could make out the shape of someone whom he had hoped never to see again, let alone be anywhere near. Dion, the prisoner from Stockton who had , No he wouldn't think about that…about what had happened in Stockton…he never wanted to think about that night ever again.

"Hello Baby…..long times no see."

Dion purred as he walked into the room and crouched down in front of Juice.

"Have you missed me….cause I missed you?"

He reached his hand out to touch Juice's face but Juice shrank back from his touch. Juice couldn't help it, he knew it was showing weakness but the thought of Dion touching repulsed him.

All of a sudden, Dion backhanded him hard across his face, splitting Juice's lower lip. He felt Dion haul him up by his cut, getting in close to his face. He could feel Dion's breathe on his face and he felt himself begin to shake.

"Not that wasn't very nice Juicy boy," Dion sneered at him. "I only came in here to see if you were alright and if there was anything you wanted. Like your hands untied and the gag removed, or would you prefer that I left you as you were."

Juice heard his question and nodded his head, Dion smiled. He could feel Juice shaking as he held onto his cut and he smiled even wider, he knew the kid was remembering what he had done to him. He reached behind the kids back and untied his hands, then reached up and removed the gag from Juice's mouth.

_Meanwhile back in the cells in charming….._

The guys looked at each in stunned shock as they each of them took in what the BS member had just said to them. Bobby looked as Clay as he considered what they had just been told.

"Shit…What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know?" replied Clay "But I don't like the sound of it whatever it is. I'm thinking this was a trap and we walked straight into it."

Jax hearing his stepfathers words from the other cell.

"What do you mean you hope it wasn't a trap and we walked into it….Newsflash we did?"

**NEVADA**

Jury was sitting at the bar with his VP Needles when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, checking the number before he answered it.

"Hi Gemma…..How's it going?"

He listened intently to what Gemma was saying; Needle's silent while he waited for whatever Jury would be telling him once he finished talking to the Charming queen when he heard him say.

"Oh God…..We'll be there as soon as we can Gemma and bring what bodies we can."

With that he hung up and turned to Needle's.

"Get the boys ready, we're riding to Charming."


	4. Chapter 4

When Gemma had visited Clay and the other SONS who were arrested the previous night and then been told by Clay what had happened she immediately got on the phone to call in reinforcements. First off she called Jury in Nevada, to ask for his assistance, after she spoke to him she phoned the president of the Tacoma charter to inform him what was going on especially as three of the SONS presently incarcerated the cells with the SAMCRO members were his men. The last person she called was Quinn the prez of the NOMAD charter.

She knew the closest of the incoming charters would not get to Charming until night fall. She was uneasy with what had happened the night before, what Clay had told her and was wondering what had become of Juice. Who had him and whether they were harming him or not.

xXx

After Dion had freed his hands and removed the gag, he had dragged Juice over to the wall and placed a hard shackle that was attached to the wall around Juice's ankle. He left him alone, alone in the dark.

Juice had not been able to feel his hands, they had been tied so long and the ropes had cut into his wrists making them raw, his wrists bloody but somehow he managed to rub some life back into them after they were freed. He peered around as he rubbed his wrists seeing if there was anything else in the room that would give him some indication of where he was but the walls like the floor looked to be solid concrete, very solid looking and the room looked to be about 20 foot square, almost like a cell. The room was cold and getting colder, he wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled his knees up in an attempt to keep warm.

Time passed slowly for Juice, he tried to sleep but the fear of Dion coming into the room while he slept kept him from getting more than a few moments of sleep. He knew he had to remain strong and not let his fear or despair overwhelm him but he was cold, hungry and so thirsty! He had not had anything to eat or drink since he had left Charming, re remembered having a burger and coke at the Diner before he left for the meet with the BS members but that had been so long ago. He heard movement outside the door and heard the bolt on the door being pulled back but he didn't bother to look up at the person who had entered the room and now stood over him.

Dion looked down at Juice curled up on the floor at his feet; he seemed to be in some sort of a trance, just staring at the ground in front of him. Dion hunkered down in front of Juice and with one hand pulled up Juice's face, placing a bottle of water against his lips and tipping it so that water dribbled down between Juice's parched lips. As the water began to revive Juice a little he seemed to focus on Dion, who let him drink his fill before he took the bottle away. Juice looked at him and croaked.

"Why are you doing this…What do you want from me?"

"I'm here for you baby." Dion answered him as he reached his hand up and rubbed tenderly rubbed his hand across Juice's cheek.

"I'm here to show you that every action has a consequence and if you don't do as I say….I'll hurt you just like I did in Stockton."

Without another word to Juice, he got up and walked back to the door. Shutting it he left Juice in the dark once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll hurt you like I did in Stockton!"

Those words seem to hang in the air, after Dion left Juice. They seemed to have a life of their own, as they forced the memories of Stockton that he had tried to supress to the surface of his mind.

FLASHBACK

He was back in the infirmary after he had been stabbed when he had returned to the exercise yard after getting the snitch out of PC for the coloured crew that they were trying to get protection from. He had lain there while painkillers were pumped in to his body via a drip in his hand and he had gradually started to feel the pain from the stab wounds in his back begin to numb. While he lay there he had had a visit from Stahl, the ATF bitch who had been after the club for a while, she had tried to get him to rat on Clay and Jax but he had refused.

She had smiled and told him to have a good day but as she got up to leave him she leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"You've been shanked but you haven't been fucked yet….have you."

He tried not show any fear but she had spotted the flash of in his eyes when she had taunted him and as she walked to the door she had been smiling sadistically. At the door she had stopped, pausing for a moment before looking back at Juice and then around the room, commenting.

"On your lonesome in here…..no brothers…..to protect you. You must be real lonely. I'll see if they can move someone in here with you…there's another patient just down the hallway, got beaten up….in the infirmary of all places. You can keep each other company."

END FLASHBACK

_Meanwhile back at the Redwood Clubhouse….._

Gemma had with the other old ladies and some of the crow eaters got the clubhouse ready for the reinforcements who were coming to Charming to help them out. Restocked and ready for the incoming charters by the time nightfall had come, she moved to the door of the clubhouse when she heard the sound of many bikes approaching the TM lot.

Quinn and some of his NOMADS rode into the lot, as he parked his bike up Quinn glanced across the lot at Gemma. She was standing with the rest of the ladies off to one side as the bikes all came to a stop, Gemma stood a little in front of the other ladies and smiled as Quinn approached her.

"Quinn welcome to Charming, I just wish it could be for a happier occasions than this."

Quinn opened his arms and pulled Gemma into a hug.

"Don't worry Gemma, we'll get the boys out of jail and find Juicy boy."

Dion's POV

When I was beaten up in Stockton, I hadn't been able to believe it at first, the only thing that had kept me going afterwards was the thought of what I was going to the little Puerto Rican bastard responsible for my beating. I, ending up in the infirmary was not what I had had in mind when I had done a deal with 'Blondie' for access to the kid. I paid for that kid, whose name I had learned was Juice. It should have been simple, the doctor had made himself scarce when I had appeared at the door and I had then waited for the kid to show himself at the other door. I had been waiting for a few moments when the kid's face had appeared in the window and I had let him in.

After letting him in, I had backed him up against the wall and leaned in for a kiss but the kid had ducked away and walked further into the infirmary. It was at that point that I had noticed the condoms in his hand, he had come prepared. He was glancing around the infirmary and had commented that it was much nicer than gen pop. More intimate I had thought to myself, the kid had seemed nervous and tense and I had said to him about it.

He replied that he was a bit and I had said pointed to him to sit on the bed which I pointed at. I started to massage his shoulders, which were really tense the moment he sat down and he relaxed a little into my touch and he had said it felt good. As I worked away the tension in his shoulders, I reached down and tried to cop a feel but the kid had leapt away and backed away even further from me, looking even more nervous than he had before, he glanced behind him into the bathroom and suggested that we took ourselves in there. On the grounds that it was more private, I thought 'why not', it probably the kids first time, he certainly looked nervous enough for it to be and we moved ourselves to the bathroom. I started to strip off but the kid backed away saying that he had left the condoms in the on the bed and he was just going to get them, I shouted at him to hurry up and I heard him shout back "I'm coming." Only it wasn't the kid who ran into the bathroom but several of Russell's crew including his right hand man and the beat me to the ground and started to put the boot in, the kid ran for it.

Later, when I had been lying in the infirmary for a while, I got a visit from some ATF bitch called June Stahl. At first I didn't know what the ATF wanted with me, I had never done anything that put me on their radar but she soon told me why she was there. She wanted information on the SONS but as I pointed out to her I had never done any business with the SONS so I had no information for her but she told me that the Puerto Rican kid had been shanked when he had returned to the exercise yard and asked if I wanted to be placed in the same room as him in the infirmary, as she termed it, the kid was all on his own and lonely without his SOA brothers there to protect him. So if I wanted to get my own back on him for my beating, I could. I told her, I didn't know what she meant but she merely smiled a sick and twisted smile at me and told me that she knew that I had been beaten up by Russell's crew after the kid had lured me to the infirmary so they could get to me.

" You paid for him but didn't get what you paid for Dion, you help me get information from him about the SONS and their activities and you can have him, do whatever you like to him. "

A few hours later I was moved from the part of the infirmary I was in and placed in with him and they left us to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Juice tried to get himself as comfortable as he could on the concrete floor after Dion left and tried not to think about what had happened to him in Stockton when Dion had been placed in the same part of the infirmary as him, in the bed right next to his. However, as much as he tried not to think about it, the more the awful memories came back and with them the feelings of overwhelming shame and disgust!

FLASHBACK

He had been asleep when Dion had been moved into the bed next to his and was not aware of him being there until he had woken up. At first he thought he had imagined the sound of movement on the other side of the room but when he turned his head in the direction of the noise, he saw a hunched figure on the bed. At first he thought it was another prisoner and not Dion and it was not until the body on the other bed shifted that he saw with horror that it was the snitch that Russell's crew had beaten up just a few hours earlier.

'Oh shit,' he thought to his self, 'the bitch really did it, she had Dion moved in here with me.'

Juice could feel himself panicking and started to hyperventilate, a pressure started to build up at the back of his eyes and he could feel himself shaking ever so slightly.

Over on the other bed, Dion had opened his eyes ever so slightly and was watching Juice begin to panic on the bed across from him and he smiled as he thought about what he was going to do to Juice. A small noise caught his attention and he realised it was a muffled whimper coming from the kid, it pleased him. 'Yeah you're whimpering now kid but soon you will be screaming and by the time I'm finished with you, you will also be begging, begging me to stop.

Juice tried desperately to calm his heart rate down and almost managed it, when he became aware of the fact that the bed opposite was empty and that Dion was now standing next to his, leering at him. He felt a hand on his back, brushing over where his injuries were and he struggled to control his breathing. He knew he should shout for the guard but he was unable to make a sound he was so scared his throat just constricted up and all he could manage was a strangled whimper. He felt a light breath on his face and realised that Dion had his face right next to his, his mouth right next to his ear so he could whisper in it.

"So we meet again." He whispered, "Wasn't it nice of Agent Stahl of the ATF to have me transferred in here with you Juicy? We can carry on from where we got disturbed, can't we?"

Juice managed to shake his head in denial.

"No, we won't." he managed to squeak out, he tried to keep the terror he was feeling out of his voice but was unable to.

Dion barked out a sinister laughter, "Oh yes we will, you have no choice in the matter."

Dion clamped his hand hard over Juice's mouth, thereby preventing him calling out for help and climbed up onto the bed.

END FLASHBACK

_Meanwhile at Teller-Morrow…._

At the clubhouse, actions were being set in motion to get the guys out of jail. Hale had set the bail at $2000 for all of them and Gemma with Jury and Needles following her on their bikes had gone to Charming PD with the money to spring the guys. As soon as Clay was outside of the station, he lit up a much needed stogie, took a deep drag and slowly exhaled. The moment they got back to the clubhouse, he knew they were going to have to come up with a plan to find out who it was who set them up and find a way of finding Juice, hopefully getting him back in one piece.

As soon as they had returned to the clubhouse, Clay called church with everyone who was there in attendance.

xXx

After a few hours, Dion decided that Juice had had enough time to think over what he had said and went to pay him another visit. As he stepped into the room, he saw Juice curled up on the floor over by the furthest wall, half leaning against it and he looked as though he was asleep but as soon as Dion took a step towards him, the kids eyes flew open and he stared at him as he approached.

Juice had been aware of the door opening as soon as he heard the bolt being slid back and Dion entering the room. As the former snitch sauntered over to him, he tried to put on a brave face but he was terrified. For the last few hours, the awful memories of what Dion had done to him that night in Stockton had gone round and round in his head until he thought he would go crazy with fear.

Dion squatted down on the floor in front of Juice.

"Well have you made your mind up? Are you going to do as you are told or am I going to have to hurt you again?"

When it looked as though that Juice was not going to answer him, Dion reached out and gripped Juice's arm hard, twisting it.

"Look at me," he snarled. "Are you going to do as you are told?"

Juice slowly looked him in the eye and shook his head, "No, I am not going to do as you say." He snarled back at Dion.

"Why are so stubborn…Or did you enjoy what I did to you that night?"

Juice hadn't enjoyed it, he still had nightmares about it but he was not going to do what Dion wanted, not even if and it terrified him to think about it, if Dion hurt him again. He mustered all the courage he could and stared back at Dion defiantly.

Dion shook his head; the kid was going to be awkward. 'Oh well he wants to do this the hard way…fine we will do it the hard way.'


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** From this chapter onwards the story gets darker. There will be an amount of violence, sexual references and acts in this chapter. If you are easily disturbed then I suggest you skip this chapter. I know I stated at the beginning of this new revamped version of this story that I was going to remove the sex scenes or violence but this story won't work without them, so apologies but they are going back in from now on.

Juice lay in a crumpled bloodied heap on the cold concrete floor; he tried to sleep but was in too much pain. When he had tried to defy him, Dion had become enraged and lashed out at him. He had mistakenly thought that he would be able to fight back but he had been so wrong about that.

FLASHBACK

Without warning, Dion stood up and swung his booted foot back and kicked Juice hard, the force of it lifting him slightly off the floor and knocking him into the wall behind him. As he had fallen forwards back towards the man standing in front of him he had felt more blows to his rib cage as Dion's foot connected again and again. This seemed to go on for a number of minutes until he felt one of Dion's hands on the back of his neck, holding him roughly and forcing his face down onto the hard rough floor beneath him. He tried to struggle to somehow get Dion off him but it was to no avail, each and every small movement sent a blinding searing pain through his ribs and he found it difficult to breathe.

"I did give you the chance to do this the easy way….but…no…you had to be difficult. Well fine, I'm gonnna make you wish….you hadn't been so stubborn," Dion hissed in his ear. "Let me see your ass."

He felt Dion's other hand tugging at the waistband of his jeans and yanking them down his legs as he tried desperately to push Dion off but Dion stopped his futile attempts to defend himself by getting on top of him and pinning his body down with the weight of his larger body.

Juice's voice had broken as he pleaded with him not to do it and a single tear had slid down his face but Dion hadn't listened.

He had let out a cry when Dion had forced himself inside him, he had gone rigid, couldn't move, the pain had been worse than it had been in Stockton. After a while, Dion had stopped but Juice by this time, he had stopped screaming and thrashing about had become limp and passive. There had been no fight left in him, no anger, he had gone beyond normal feelings. He had stopped feeling the pain, it had felt like it was happening to someone else and he had become a spectator!

END FLASHBACK

xXx

Dion's POV

The kid had decided to be defiant so he had had to punish him.

At first he couldn't believe it when Juice had glared back at him defiantly, he didn't think the kid would have been that stupid, when he thought back to how much he had hurt him that night in Stockton when he raped him the first time.

So when he saw the defiant look on the Juice's face something in him snapped and he found himself kicking the hell out of the kid, doing this for several minutes before he knelt down next to him and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing the Juice's face into the concrete, holding him there with his vice like grip while he ground his face into the hard floor.

Juice had tried to struggle against his hold but he had an advantage over the kid being that much bigger than him and the kid had been unable to break his hold on him. He was certain that Juice also was in a lot of pain, he thought that he had heard at least one of the kids ribs break as he had kicked mercilessly and when he had started to yank at the waistband of Juice's jeans, his struggles had become even more frantic and desperate as he tried to stop him but Dion had stopped any further attempts from him when he had pinned him with his own body weight.

When he had Juice pleading with him to stop, his voice breaking, he had felt so powerful and strong. Dion thought back to that night in the Stockton infirmary and he remembered what he had said to Juice.

"I'll show you what it means to be fucked."

He had leant forward and whispered in Juice's ear. "I'm gonna stick my dick in your ass and fuck you the same way I did in Stockton."

Then without any preparation, he forced himself inside Juice, the kid screaming and begging him to stop and Dion growled at him.

"You can feel that going in can't yah, if you don't want it to hurt worse, I suggest you stop fighting me….Just lay there and enjoy it…..I know you will if you just relax."

After a while Juice had stopped struggling and had just lain there. 'Ah' Dion thought to his self, 'I knew he would stop and start to enjoy it.'

xXx

When Dion had finally finished and climbed off Juice, he left him on the ground alone laying in the dark and it was a few moments before Juice was able to get control of his shaking, pain racked body. He gingerly and slowly reached down and tried to pull his jeans back up but the effort was too much and he gave up.

He heard a sudden movement by the door and he flinched as he saw someone enter. Juice started to sob in panic as he thought that it was Dion coming back to hurt again but he realised that it was one of the men that had brought him here. The guy knelt down next to Juice and he felt his hand on the waistband of his jeans, fearing that he was going to hurt him Juice tried to pull away but stopped when the guy simply pulled up his jeans to cover his nakedness.

Brian's POV

I had been in the main room of the building that we were presently using to keep the kidnaped SON in when I heard an awful scream coming from the direction of the room where we had left the guy, one of the other members looked up and I heard him chuckle.

"Looks like he is showing that fucker the meaning of pain."

He had an almost feral look to his face as he said it and I looked at him in some confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Zack had looked at me in disbelief, "You're not that bloody stupid are you….Dion's raping him."

Zack looked bemused and continued when he saw the shocked look on my face.

"My god, you are….What did you think he was going to do to the guy once we had him. Make him cookies and coffee. That little bastard in there is the reason why Dion got beaten up in Stockton. He'll be lucky if all my brother does to him is rape him."

I looked down the hallway towards the room as another pain filled scream echoed from the room and then there was silence. A few moments later, I saw Dion walking back into the main room listening to someone on his phone and heard him mutter, "Yeah we got him and the rest of the SONS are in lockup."

He snapped the phone shut and glanced over to the others.

"Oy come on, we got to go somewhere."

Glancing over to me he ordered me to stay and keep an eye on our prisoner.

As soon as I heard the sound of the car moving away down the road, I went and checked on our guest. As I pushed the door open I could see him lying on the floor in a broken bloodied heap, his jeans around his knees which he was trying to pull back up. He looked to be in a lot of pain and as I walked closer to him and knelt down next to him, I saw him flinch. I could see blood on the inside of his thighs and between the cheeks of his ass.

I pulled his jeans up for him and felt him flinch as I did so; he looked in a bad way. He was having trouble breathing and I was aware of the sound of quiet sobs coming from him and from the unfocused look of his eyes it looked as though he was not totally aware of me sitting next to him. His eyes were beginning to swell up and it looked like he was going to have a pair of shiners in a few hours and his nose which broken. Things were not looking good for him.


	8. Chapter 8

_In the Charming clubhouse…_

When everyone had entered the clubhouse and taken their places whether at the table or around the walls, Clay crashed the gravel down onto the table with a resounding bang to start the meeting.

"To start with I would like to thank all of you who came to help us." Clay said nodding to Quinn, Jury and others. He gazed around the table at his own men wondering how they were feeling and thinking.

"What do we know clay? "Jury asked.

'Not a lot' thought Clay. Shifting his look back to Jury he replied. "Well we know the arrest was a set up so that the gang whose members have been here for the last week could get their hands on Juice."

"Yeah but do you know if the ones who claim they have him or are just fucking with you and why would they want to grab your intelligence officer."

"Yeah how do we know it is Dion who set this up? That asshole does not seem to have the brains for something like this; it has to be someone else." Tig spoke up from his place at the table.

"Who's this Dion?" Jury asked Tig but looking at Clay as he spoke.

Tig looked at Jury and the other visiting charter members in the room who all had the same questioning look in their eyes.

He was able to reply to Jury's question when Clay spoke to those present who had not known what had gone down while SAMCRO had been in County a few years back.

"When we were incarcerated in County a few years back, the Aryan Brotherhood had put the word out that we were on our own and the only way to get protection was to approach the colour crew in there, in return we had to do two jobs for them."

"And they were?" This was from Quinn.

Clay took a deep breath and then told them everything that had gone down, from Juice being used as bait to getting Dion where Russell's crew could get to him to Juice being shanked.

"Shit!" muttered Needles, "This Dion sounds like a real pissed off dude.

"That's putting it mildly." Happy replied.

xXx

Back at the warehouse where Dion and his men were keeping Juice, Brian was trying to find Juice's backpack. He was hoping that there would be a mobile in it, he thought that Juice would not be able to survive another rape, if Dion did to him again, he knew that by helping or trying to help Juice that he was betraying his friends and more importantly Dion but he did not sign up for any guy being raped. That was so wrong on many levels.

Unable to find Juice's backpack he decided to see if there was anything he could do for Juice. He thought that he might like to be cleaned up a bit, get some of the body fluids that Dion had left behind on him removed and some of the blood that clung to his body. When he opened the door again he noticed that Juice had not moved from the position on the floor where he had left him. He knelt down next to Juice and told him he was going to try and clean him up a bit.

xXx

When finally Dion was finished with Juice and left him alone in the dark again, Juice after trying to get his jeans back up but with no success, clamped his eyes shut and curled up as best he could on the cold floor. It hurt him to move at all but he knew that if he did not the cold would only kill her faster and a small part of him wanted that to happen. He was sore and he hurt in places that he had not thought he would ever hurt in again.

He was drenched in sweat and it hurt to breathe, so much. He tried to take stock of his injuries, his eyes were swollen shut and it felt like his nose was broken as well a few of his ribs. He could feel the wetness between his thighs and he knew without looking that it was blood and certain bodily fluids that Dion had left behind on him.

xXx

When Dion had got the call from the person who had really set up this deal with the SONS, he thought back to the first time he had met them, it had been in County a few years ago when they had first approached him with their plan and his hurting Juice in the way he had had been the cherry on the cake for the injuries he had sustained when Russell's crew had beaten him up.

It excited him a great deal to think that he had beaten down the spirit of the 1% biker and had broken him in the way he had, when he had taken him again after they had brought him to the warehouse after he had held him down with his own body weight that had felt so good to him, pressing against Juice and letting him feel how hard he was, he had felt the terror that had rolled off Juice when he realised what Dion intended to do to him….again!

He was so glad that he had agreed to work for the people who was running this show or thought they were running it, talk him into this. They were such fools they had played right into his hands.

Brian had just returned to the main room of the warehouse after having cleaned Juice up a little when he heard a car pull up, he glanced over to the door just as Dion and the rest of the crew entered and saw that they had been joined by another, a woman who he had never seen before, she was tall with long blonde hair and an evil mad look on her face. Although he had not seen her before he knew from the others who she was, they had spoken about her before and none of them liked her.

Agent June Stahl, ATF.

Agent Stahl's POV

When Dion phoned me a few hours ago to tell me that his crew had Ortiz and the SONS were in jail, I thought at last, finally the end is in sight for the SONS. What I had been waiting for such a long time was finally going to be happening. I knew that Ortiz had all the SONS secrets within that head of his as the he did all the Intel for them, so it made obvious choice grabbing him and I knew that Dion would love to get his hands on him again.

Hence my plane was about to come to fruition, I remembered how I had watched in Stockton when Dion had raped Juice the first time, a small part of me had enjoyed watching him make Ortiz cry and scream, although his screams had been muffled behind Dion's fist that had been clamped over his mouth, Stahl had been able to imagine the screams in her sick and twisted mind.

So here they were a few years down the road, her plan about to come to fruition.

She followed Dion out of the main room of the warehouse and down the hallway to where they were keeping Juice and waited while Dion pilled back the door to reveal the room beyond and on the floor the crumpled bloodied heap that was Ortiz.


	9. Chapter 9

Juice couldn't believe it, he had been trying to sleep when he heard the bolt on the door being pulled back and the door swung open. There standing in the doorway was the biggest bitch on the planet, Agent June Stahl of the ATF. He had to be dreaming, 'No' he thought 'this isn't a dream, it's a fucking nightmare.'

Stahl waked over to where he lay and smirked down at him with that sick and twisted smile of hers and she appeared to be saying something to him but it made no sense, it was like she was opening her mouth and no words were coming out. He saw her turn and says something to Dion who had entered the room with her who then went and got a chair, slamming it down on the floor barely missing Juice's head with it. He then reached down and hauled Juice up, slamming him down hard on the chair and making Juice wince at the pain it caused. Agent Stahl saw the wince of pain on Juice's face when he was slammed down onto the seat and could not resist goading him.

"What's up Ortiz….painful to sit is it…..Now why would that be?"

Stahl wasn't stupid, she already knew why Juice found it so painful to sit, she suspected when she had approached Dion about abducting Juice that he would probably rape him again, the first chance he got and by Ortiz's reaction she had thought right.

_Meanwhile_

Back in Charming the Sons were trying to get Intel on where Juice was being held and several riders had gone to the park where the late night meet with the Black Sabbath member was to have taken place. They had found Juice's bike still parked where he had left it and contacted TM about sending someone out to collect it.

At the clubhouse, the NOMADS Intelligence Officer had managed to crack the code for Juice's laptop so that they could access the programs that were used to trace the GPS and other electrical tracking devices on the laptop in a hope of locating the tracking node in Juice's prepay but so far nothing had shown up.

When they became exasperated and the thought that they would never find or see Juice again; an unexpected present was dropped into the MC's lap, in the form of a BS member. Bobby and Opie had been just about to leave the park and ride back to the clubhouse when they spotted someone watching them from the treeline. They carried on with what they were doing and pretended that the they had noticed their watcher but they managed to move closer to him without spooking him and grab him. Or though at the last moment he did spot them and tried to run off but they were too quick for him and he found himself bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the van heading for TM.

xXx

Dion held onto Juice while Stahl questioned him about the Sons activities. He gripped the top of Juice's shoulders to keep him upright and in the seat, he knew from the injuries that Juice had already sustained that if he didn't, Juice would simply slide out of the chair and back down onto the floor.

When he had first slammed Juice down on to the chair he had heard him hiss in pain and that excited him. He thought to himself, 'when this stupid bitch is finished questioning him, I'm going to have more fun with him,' he was so caught up in his own daydream that he did not hear Stahl turn her words to him. At first he did not realise that she was having a go at him but then her words started to make sense to him. The stupid whore was blaming him for the fact that Juice was still refusing to 'rat' on his club.

"You swore he was ready to tell me everything that I needed to take down the Sons. Only he's not playing ball. Do what you have to do to make him compliant with what I want."

Without another word to Dion, she whirled round and stormed out of the room leaving Juice alone with Dion and at his mercy!

The BS member when he awoke from the blow to the back of his head and found himself surrounded by an extremely pissed off group of bikers. At first he tried to act big and show them that he was not scared of them and he was not going to answer their questions about his friends and where they were.

"Who….Nah sorry mate….don't ring a bell," all of a sudden his head snapped back as Tig's fist connected with it.

The gang member spat out blood and smiled defiantly at him, shaking his head.

"Fuck you….you Motherfucker…..I aint saying anything." He growled at Tig.

Tig merely grinned back at him sadistically. "Oh yes you will."

xXx

Juice sat slumped in the chair, his arms tied to the back of it were the only thing that stopped him slipping off the chair and back onto the floor. After Stahl had left, Dion had tied him to the chair and then started to systematically beat him around the head and upper torso. The force of each blow was enough to cause more damage to Juice.

Dion stopped when he had had enough and Juice who was still partially conscious thought that that was all he was going to do. Dion smiled as he grabbed Juice's face inspecting the damage he had done, Juice's other eye was swelling more than it had been an hour before and more blood flowed from his nose and mouth, he was breathing with difficulty and Dion was delighted to see Juice wince when he roughly gripped his jaw.

All of the sudden Dion shoved Juice backwards and after both Juice and the chair slammed down onto the floor, Dion knelt down on the floor next to Juice and he unbuckled his trousers.

"Now it's time to have some more fun." He said as he leered down at Juice.

xXx

When the captured BS member refused to answer their question he was turned over to Happy who had him talking in no time at all and in fact he probably would have sold them his mother if he thought it would stop Happy from killing him but he was not hat fortunate as Happy was not feeling that merciful.

The rest of the guys had left Happy to do what he did best and they were at the bar when they heard the first of the screams that came from the room where Happy and their prisoner was. After a while the screaming died down and they turned as one as they heard the door opening and footsteps coming down the hallway towards them.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: There will be an amount of violence, sexual references/acts and some bad language in this chapter, including racial references. **

A/N I personally do not condone racism or homophobia in any form but to hold true to the characters in this story certain racial and homophobic terms have and will be used.

* * *

Juice's POV

When Dion had slammed me down onto the floor, I had not been ready for what he did next. I had thought that he would continue with a beating or rape me again but instead I felt one of his hands grab my chin and force my mouth open. Then I felt myself gagging as he forced his cock inside my mouth and I tried to bite down but Dion backhanded me across the face. All the time holding on to my chin gripping it cruelly, while with his other hand he held the back of my head so that I could not stop him as he thrust his hips forward and I was forced to swallow him.

Afterwards he pulled me closer to him and started to bite and lick my neck, all the time the only thing I felt was an overwhelming sense of shame and disgust at what he had just forced me to do, I should have been able to stop but I couldn't. I felt his hands moving over my body and I felt them going down towards my jeans, unzipping them and then I felt his hands slipping inside my boxers and I tensed myself for what he was about to do next. I felt him cop a feel and chuckle as I flinched at his touching of me, I felt his fingers moving to my arse and again I flinched as he forced his fingers inside me, I was still sore from the last time he'd intruded my body and I could hear him chuckling as he forced his fingers inside me, the pain came in a rush, my leg muscles and stomach cramping and I felt myself blacking out!

xXx

After Juice had passed out, Dion left him and returned to the main room of the warehouse, Stahl was still there waiting for him and looked up as he approached her.

"Well." She snapped at Dion, "Is he ready to talk yet."

"When he regains consciousness, I would say yes. It is unlikely that he will want to go through what I just did to him again."

"Not good enough." She ranted at him, "WHEN? He decides to talk I'll be back."

Without another word to Dion and without even a glance at his crew, Stahl stormed out and a squeal of her tyres were all that informed Dion and his crew that Stahl had got in her car and left. Going to the door, Dion watched as her car disappeared in a cloud of dust. 'Thank God' thought Dion, 'When this is all over, I am going to kill that bitch.' He turned and went back inside the warehouse not noticing the lone biker as he watched Dion from the shadow of the trees.

xXx

The MC was waiting at a safe distance from the hideout, waiting for Needles to return from his scouting trip. All were hyped up, thinking about what they were going to do and how they were going to get Juice out of there. Before they had left the clubhouse, Chibs had gathered some medical supplies from where he kept them in the clubhouse and placed them in the back of the van. Bobby had driven the van, while Chibs travelled in the passenger side, they hoped that Juice was alright but they held out very little hope of that.

Not all those waiting for Needles to return knew the full extent of the kid's injuries but both Bobby and Chibs were. Happy had confirmed their worst fears after he had interrogated the BS member who had gleefully informed him before Happy slit his throat that Juice had been raped.

On the way to their destination Chibs had fumed in the van and he had told Bobby, "When we get Juicy boy back…I am going to rip that fucking nigger…limb from fucking limb…..When I get my hands on him."

Bobby had agreed with him whole heartedly.

"There is no way brother that we will allow that faggot to get away with what he has done to Juice." He paused for a moment, "Mind you, you'll have to get in line; I suspect there will be quite a few in front of you, wanting to rip that nigger apart."

xXx

"Needles is back." One of the other shouted quietly to the group.

They all gathered around Needles as he relayed what he had learned to the rest of the bikers gathered there and a plan was hastily put together. Two groups were formed with Bobby and Chibs both in the going in the through the back door with Jury, Happy, Quinn and Needles. The group going in the front consisted of Clay, Jax, Tig, Opie and two Nomads. The rest would remain as lookouts, making sure that no one came along or none of the BS members managed to escape. They all got into their positions and waited for the signal to enter. Jury turned to those waiting in his group as he and Clay simultaneously started to count down.

"On the count of three…ONE…..TWO…THREE."


	11. Chapter 11

As the Sons simultaneously smashed through the front and back doors, those within made a grab for their guns, Clay's group at the front took care of those foolish enough to fight, while Jury's group fanned out and started to search the rooms at the back of the building looking for Juice. Bobby and Chibs had just got to the second to last room before the main room where the surviving gang members were when they heard a shout from Quinn.

"FOUND HIM."

They both rushed back out of the room towards the room where they heard Quinn's shout and found the Nomad prez and Happy knelt down on the floor next to Juice, where Dion had left him still tied to the chair. As they entered the room, they saw Happy untying the ropes that bound an unconscious Juice's arms to the chair and Quinn gently holding him while Happy pulled the chair away, flinging it behind him where it smashed against the wall.

Chibs knelt down next to Juice and could see he was in a bad way, his face was just one massive swollen bruise and there were various cuts and grazes from which blood flowed and it appeared as though Juice was in respiratory distress. As gently as he could, he checked Juice's injuries but with the lad out of it he could only hazard a guess at how bad they were and although he had not wanted to believe what Happy had told him about Juice possibly being raped he knew he had to check. He glanced up at Quinn and Happy who had both been watching him as he checked Juice over.

"Do yah mind giving me a moment fella's. There's something I need tae check."

Both men knew what the Scotsman was going to check for and nodding to him, they both stood up and left the room. Along with Bobby they stood outside the room by the door as Chibs checked to see if Juice had indeed been sexually violated, he had only to pull the back of Juice's jeans down a little to see the blood caked on the kid's boxers. As he pulled the jeans back up he was shaking with rage.

xXx

In the main room of the warehouse the surviving gang members were huddled together in the centre of the room in a small and pathetic group, surrounded by Clay's group. Those killed when the sons stormed the building had been left where they had fallen. Ryan was sitting next to the one who had hit Juice over the back of the head when they had snatched from the picnic area of the park where the meeting had been set up, he looked around the survivors trying to see if his brother Dion was amongst them but he was missing as was Brian. He recalled that he had not noticed either of them in room as the sons stormed in and he assumed that they were in the one of the back rooms making out.

At that moment he noticed a bald headed man covered in tattoos, enter from the direction of the back rooms and mutter something to Clay. He watched as Clay scowled and his face went very dark, whatever the man had said, it did not bode well for the survivors.

xXx

Brian's POV

When the Sons had forced their way into the building, simultaneously through the back and front doors, I had been in one of the nearest rooms from the main one with Dion. Although I was still angry at him for raping Juice, I was still at the same time pleased to be in his arms again on the bed after that ATF bitch had left. He had come into the room we had been sharing and lain down next to me, I could see blood on his hands and thinking he had cut himself, I examined his hands to see where the blood was coming from, it was while I was doing this that I realized that the blood was not his.

As we had lain there, the sound of the doors suddenly smashing had us both springing off the bed rushing to the door as we heard the pounding of running feet outside in the hallway. Dion held his hand up to quiet me as he slowly and carefully pried the door open just enough to see out but not enough for anyone in the hallway to realise. I saw him push the door shut quickly as he recognised one of the men further down the hall with his back to our door. He had recognised one of the Sons who had been in Stockton when he had been beaten up and left for dead by Russell's crew. Closing the door as quietly as he could and motioning to me to follow him towards the window.

xXx

While still checking Juice over for other injuries Chibs became aware of Bobby who had silently entered the room and knelt down next to him, asking him if he was alright. He had seen from the doorway when Chibs had started shaking and he had become concerned about his old friend especially when he had heard Chibs curse.

"How bad are Juice's injuries?" he asked him.

"Bad, really bad, so far I have found that he has got several broken ribs, possible broken nose and other facial trauma, both his eyes are almost swollen shut and…."

Chibs stopped, unable to go on and say out loud what he knew his friend was really asking but Bobby knew.

"So, the creep was telling the truth…..he has been raped."

Chibs nodded his head sadly.

"I'm going to take him out to the van."

As he went to lift Juice up into his arms, he felt a hand on his shoulder and glancing up he saw Happy towering over him.

"I've got him Chibs. You need to get control of yourself first and won't be doing Juice any good if you don't."

Happy knelt down and Chibs reluctantly moved as Happy lifted their injured brother into his arms and gently cradled him against his chest, he felt Juice flinch as he did so and realised that the lad's eyes were open just a little and he was awake but he could see that the eyes were unfocused and that Juice probably was aware of who had hold of him.

xXx

After Happy had exited the room with Juice, Chibs slowly got to his feet, looking at both Bobby and Quinn as he growled.

"Right where is that motherfucker Dion? I'm gonna kill him."

Leaving the room where they had found Juice, all three re-joined the remainder of the Sons who had gathered around the surviving gang members in the main area of the warehouse, who despite their best efforts to look intimidated by the Sons were failing miserably. There was no sign of Dion in this pathetic group which infuriated Chibs even more and he turned to Clay.

"I cannae see that bastard Dion here…..Where is he?"

Clay shook his head as he replied to his brother.

"He wasn't here when we entered this place and those," tilting his head in the direction of the prisoners, "are not talking but they will."

A murmured agreement was heard from the surrounding Sons and several aimed kicks at those on the ground.

Ryan hearing Clays words and the murmurings of the gathered Sons looked up and spat back at them.

"We're not telling you anything…you bastards. You lot, you think you are so hard. You are nothing but scum."

He felt something hard hit him in the back of his head and he flew forward, his face hitting the floor, then Chibs was on him, punching and kicking. The other bikers in the room took a moment as they watched the Scotsman and then they needed no other signal as they also fell on the other surviving gang members. Tearing into the group, attacking them like animals attacking prey, giving no quarter to those already injured during the shooting. The beating continued until the uncontrollable rage that seemed to consume them abetted a bit but not entirely.

When Ryan was hauled up from the ground and dragged in front of Clay, Jury and Quinn, he was asked again 'where Dion was?' but he foolishly thought he could deny them still and spat at the three prez's standing in front of him and laughing in the faces of the men surrounding him. Clay turning to someone standing at the side of him and gave him a nod.

xXx

When Happy got out to the van he placed Juice very gently inside on a pile of blankets. He wrapped a few of the blankets around the kid, he could feel him shaking and he was certain that it was not just shock causing the shakes. Juice was absolutely freezing to the touch and yet at the same time on feeling his forehead Happy saw and felt the sweat that was pouring from his body. A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he swung his gun up as he spotted two individuals climbing out of a window at the back of the warehouse and making for the treeline.

Taking aim he fired!


	12. Chapter 12

When Clay gave Tig the nod, he had some of the Nomads go and bring an old fashioned metal bath that he had spotted outside amongst the debris and litter at the side of the building and fill it with boiling water. Ryan was then dragged to it, stripped and forced into the steaming water where he was repeatedly submerged, his screams having an unsettling effect on some of his friends.

After he had been submerged enough times for his skin to turn an ugly red colour and blister he was dragged out and dumped on the floor. While the Nomads had been busy with keeping Ryan in the scalding hot water, Tig and Quinn had cut up several strips of material which they then used to tie Ryan down, arms stretched above his head with his legs in the same manner also, effectively spread eagling him on the floor. Tig knelt beside Ryan and asked him if he had anything to say or any last requests, at the same time showing him the K bar he was about to use on him.

" Go. ." Ryan growled at him.

Tig just gave him a sick, twisted smile before starting to cut him just as a gunshot was heard from outside.

xXx

After Happy aimed and fired his gun at the two running figures, he got up from where he was half knelt at the side of the van and was about to pursue them when Jury and some of the others who had heard the gunshot from inside, ran up to him. Upon seeing the two fleeing figures that Happy had fired his gun at, they took off in pursuit of the fugitives.

Happy turned back to check on Juice as Chibs and Bobby approached the van, they had no stomach for what Tig was about to do to get the information they needed. Bobby got into the driver's seat of the van as Chibs got in the back with Juice, looking at Happy he asked him if he was coming with them or was going to wait for the others. Happy thought about it for a few seconds and the decided not to upset Tig's fun.

"No, I'll come with you guys, I don't think Tig will appreciate me ruining his fun."

As Bobby started the van, he jogged over to where he had left his bike and then chased after the van as it disappeared down the track.

xXx

Back inside the warehouse, Tig had started to flay Ryan's skin off, starting with the gang member's face; he slowly and carefully peeled back the skin. It came off easily due to the submergence in the scalding water and Tig made sure that he was careful not to snag any of the major blood vessels. He knew if he did, that Ryan would die too quickly before he could get any information from him and he wanted him alive long enough for that or at least until he had managed to remove all his skin from him. He wondered while he was doing it if Clay would let him keep the skin as a souvenir.

By the time he had managed to get down as far as Ryan's waist, Ryan had stopped screaming and only guttural moans could be heard, he really hoped that the bastard was not going to die on him there and then! He knew he didn't have long before the motherfucker went into shock and died from blood loss, so he had to work quicker. Within half an hour he'd skinned Ryan and felt he had gone too quickly but he could see that Clay was getting a bit green about the gills. In fact, quite a few of those who were still in the room had turned a nice shade of green, the others who had been unable to stomach what he had just done could be heard outside puking their guts up.

At that moment Jury and those who had left with him to investigate the sound of the gunshot outside returned and the sight that greeted them was something like out of Dante's depiction of hell. None of those returning could believe what their eyes were showing them; blood from Ryan had spurted in all directions. The floor was covered in it as was Tig who was drenched in the stuff and who appeared to be smiling insanely like some very twisted child at his handiwork, even Clay looked a little ill at the obvious delight his enforcer took at flaying someone alive.

xXx

During this time, the van that was carrying Bobby, Chibs and a badly injured Juice had arrived at St. Thomas's and Juice had been admitted. Chibs had phoned Tara while they had been enroute and she had met them at the ER department along with two members of staff who were friendly towards SAMCRO. While Juice was wheeled into an examination room, Bobby and Chibs settled down to wait outside in the hallway across from the room and they were soon joined by Happy who had stopped off at the clubhouse to pick Gemma up.

"How is Juice?" Gemma asked as she approached Chibs and Bobby, Chibs looked at the matriarch and shook his head.

"He's hurt bad Gemma; I don't know how bad….but badly enough."

They settled down to wait for Tara to come out and let them know what was happening but as they knew from experience it could take a while. Gemma settled into one of the softer chairs in the waiting area that was not far down from where Tara was working on Juice and Happy joined her while Bobby and Chibs paced backwards and forwards. After a while Bobby and Happy went to get coffee for everyone and they had not been back long when Tara came out to give them the news they had been both waiting for and dreading.

"How bad is it?" Gemma asked.

Tara looked at the four of them standing in a group in front of her and wondered just how much she should tell them.

"Juice has a number of fractures, cheekbones, nose and left arm…his collarbone is broken and he has a number of broken ribs. On top of that he has a number of contusions and lacerations."

She hesitated for a moment considering whether to tell they or not that Juice had been raped but Chib's reached forward and put his hand on her arm.

"We know about his other injury Tara." From the look he gave her, she knew he meant about the rape.

"What other injury?" Gemma asked not liking to out of the loop.

Chibs turned to Gemma and told her quietly that Juice had been raped.

"Oh my God….Poor Juice!" Gemma remembered back to her own rape ordeal a few years before at the hands of Zobelle's henchmen. She knew what it was like to go through something like that and how messed up you were afterwards. She felt Chib's pulling her into a hug and whispering to her, "Juice will be alright, we'll get him through this."

She hoped that Chib's was right but she knew it would be a long time coming especially for Juice. Looking at Chib's she replied with determination.

"Yes we will."

At the side of them both Happy and Bobby nodded at each other in agreement.

xXx

Back at the warehouse, the two men who had been left behind to guard the two fugitives who Jury and the others had pursued after Happy had spotted them fleeing the scene were found dead. It hadn't taken the pursuing bikers to catch the two and when it had been discovered that one of the men they had just captured was Dion, Jury had left just two guards behind thinking that was all that would be needed while he and the others went to inform Clay.

Clay looking at the mewling mess that had been Ryan on the floor and at the other surviving gang members turned to his men and said.

"Right, torch this place…No evidence."

Looking at the prisoners Jury had said. "What about them?"

Clay looked at Jury and replied.

"As I said….NO EVIDENCE." Barely glancing at the survivors, he shrugged and said. "At least they should be grateful that we are giving them a free cremation."

The men on the floor started to struggle but were knocked unconscious by the men guarding them, as others went and got some gasoline which was then splashed liberally around the room and onto the unconscious men.

Tig was sulking slightly because Clay had not let him keep Ryan's skin as a souvenir as they approached the area where the two fugitives were being guarded by Jury's men only to find the two men dead and one other body, Brian's.

Of the other fugitive, Dion, there was no sign, he was gone…..


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: The following chapter is from Juice's POV on how he is feeling and the emotions he is going through during and following what Dion has done to him and may be a bit disturbing for some people to read, so be warned. Read with caution!**

* * *

Juice's POV

I had come to on the floor, still tied to the chair after Stahl's and Dion's visit. I felt so dirty, soiled and ashamed, didn't know how I was ever going to get out of this, what would the club think of me? They would probably think that I should have fought back harder and because I hadn't they'll say it was my fault. I just lay there wishing that Dion had killed me. I was in worse pain than I had been before and all I wanted was for the pain and shame I felt to go away. With my refusal to answer her questions Stahl had told Dion to use his persuasion on me again and to not call her until he was certain I would rat on the club.

When she had left, Dion had tied my arms to the back of the chair, where he found the rope I don't know. As he was tying me to the chair, his breathing changed it became heavier and he was smiling in a sick and twisted way practically leering at me. He started to hit me around my head and upper torso and seemed to carry on at this for what seemed like hours but I knew it wasn't but it felt like it. Until he seemed to get bored with it and then he shoved me and the chair backwards and the moment I slammed heavily down onto the floor he was on me in a flash.

I heard him unzipping his trousers and first thought that went through my head was that he was going to rape me again and I tried to brace myself for the pain that I knew was going to come. Instead I was totally unprepared for him grabbing my face and forcing my mouth open as he shoved his penis inside my mouth. I gagged and tried to stop him in the only way I knew how, I bit down.

It did stop him for a moment but then he backhanded me across the face and continued with his assault, as I struggled he held onto my chin with one hand and had his other hand at the back of my head, so that while he thrust forwards with his hips I was forced to swallow him, after he had cum, he pulled out and I prayed that he would not do anything else but I prayed in vain.

xXx

A little while later after he had left me and I regained consciousness, I heard the door being kicked in and several people stormed into the room, I could hear them moving around me and talking but I kept my eyes shut so that they thought I was still out of it, I was so afraid if they knew I was awake what they would do to me.

I felt them kneel down on the ground next to me and someone removing the rope that bound me and the chair together while the other person held me firmly but gently. I heard the sound of the chair smashing against the wall and realized that the other person must have flung it across the room, someone else entered the room and the person holding me laid me back onto the cold hard floor.

I heard the ones who had first enter the room get up and leave as the new one started to run their hands over my body and tried really hard not to flinch in case it alerted them that I was awake but they must have felt something because all of a sudden I felt their hands on the back of my jeans pulling the down ever so slightly, I bit back a whimper and opened my eyes just a little, a mere slit so I could see who it was and saw it was Chibs, he was shaking and he looked angry and disgusted, I knew it, he was disgusted with me, as would everyone else in the club. Oh why hadn't Dion just killed me then I wouldn't have to live with the club loathing me because I had let them all down.

I felt Chib's start to pick me up but someone stopped him and I heard words, they were telling him to leave me, I wasn't worth it and they were right, I wasn't worth their time and effort and they were just better of leaving me to die. However, they didn't and I saw Happy pick me up, of course it made sense to me, he was the one the club went to, to deal with anything that was unclean and distasteful to the rest of the club, he was the one that all the unwanted jobs and you could not a more unwanted job than me.

I was certainly unclean and contaminated enough to warrant as one of those jobs and I saw him glance down at me as he carried my body out of the room and into the van that was waiting out the back. I felt him place me in the back of the van and then start to place blankets on and around my body, I wanted to protest to tell him he was wasting his time on me but I was unable to, I saw him suddenly whip his gun out and turn aiming at something but before I was able to make out what it was, I was unconscious again.


	14. Chapter 14

_Juice's hospital room_

Happy was dozing in the chair at the side of Juice's bed when Clay and the others had got back and it was revealed that Dion had got away, Clay had decided that Juice was not to be left unprotected at the hospital. Just in case Dion was stupid enough to try and come here but they were not willing to take the chance that he might, you never knew with a sick bastard like Dion.

Happy heard a slight noise over by the door and he glanced up to see Tara pushing the door open as she came in to check on Juice during her rounds, as she approached the bed he asked.

"Will Juice ever get over this, Doc?"

He glanced down at Juice as he asked and noticed that Juice's eyes flicker again. He paused for a moment wondering if the kid was finally waking up but Juice's eyes remained resolutely closed. He looked back at Tara as he heard her say.

"I don't know Happy…he's gone through a horrific experience." She said shaking her head and gazing down at Juice with a look of pity in her eyes before she continued, "Male victims of rape often find it harder to cope than female victims…..there's a perception by a lot of society that if a bloke gets raped it is because he wanted it and therefore no matter how much he fought back many believe…wrongly that the victim wanted what was done to him."

Shrugging she noticed Juice's eye movement as well and watched him for a moment before speaking again. "Of course it is total rubbish but it is what most people think which results in a higher suicide rate amongst male victims in comparison to female ones."

Tara checked Juice's vitals and recorded all the information in his chart before asking Happy if he was going to be there for the rest of the night.

Happy confirmed that he would be, he wasn't going anywhere until the next person came along to take over from him, he wondered briefly who it would be.

xXx

Back at the TM the atmosphere was subdued compared to the normal atmosphere of the clubhouse as people took in the news about Juice and the injuries he had sustained while Dion's guest. When the remainder of the Sons and Nomads had returned to Charming they had headed for the hospital to see if there were any news. As the massed bikers had entered the ER, they could see the two of the Redwood Charter along with Happy and Clay's old lady Gemma, talking to Tara, Jax's old lady and they had all heard Tara telling those standing in front of her what Juice's injuries were.

As she finished giving them the news of his condition, one of the nurses who had helped her came rushing from the room he had been wheeled into.

"Doctor Knowles, he's fitting."

Tara had rushed back into the room to help Juice and all those assembled could do was settle down and wait for her to come back out. Clay moved over to where his wife was sitting with Chibs and took over from him, sitting with his wife his arms around her shoulders as he tried to comfort her. He knew that the news about Juice being raped would have upset her but he also knew at the same time that she would not let it stop her in caring for Juice once he was out of the hospital.

As everyone settled down in whatever chair they could find, Chibs told those who had only just arrived what they had been told. About the fractures, scrapes, broken bones and other injuries but he did not mention the fact that Juice had been raped. He felt that the less people outside of their charter that knew, the easier it would be for Juice to recover. Chibs decided to tell those of the charter who had not heard when there were only themselves present.

It took some time, almost an hour before eventually Tara came back out to tell them what had happened.

"Juice reacted badly to one of the drugs we were using; he had a severe allergic reaction which is why he started to fit."

"But he is alright now?" Gemma asked before Clay or anyone else could.

"Yes…at least for the moment. We are using another drug."

"Chibs has told us about the kid's injuries, is he going to be alright doc?" asked Clay.

Tara paused before she answered Clay.

"In time yes but he has a long road of recovery ahead of him."

Jax approached his old lady. "Can we see him?"

"Not now guys, he's unconscious and there is nothing you can do for him. You might as well go back to the club and get some rest yourselves." Tara shook her head as she answered her old man.

xXx

When everyone had returned to the club and got themselves a drink, Chibs asked to see Clay and the rest of their charter in private after they had made sure that the visiting riders had all the drink and pussy they could handle. Clay nodded and motioned to his brothers to enter the Church, closing the door behind them.

After they had all seated themselves at their respective seats, Clay asked Chibs to explain himself. Chibs told them about Juice and the fact that he had been raped and as he told them he could his brothers expressions becoming dark and foreboding as they listened to what had been done to their brother.

"That fucking bastard!"

Opie snarled when he heard what Chibs had to say. He had briefly seen Juice being carried by Happy out to the van and he had seen then that he looked in quite a bad way but he had never imagined that his injuries had been as severe as this. Now he felt even more rage towards Dion and he swore if he ever got his hands on Dion.

Opie was not the only one who was shocked and disturbed by what Chibs had just told them, all of those present were finding it hard to believe, it was Tig though who brought up the new problem that they had now, not knowing where Dion was and how they were going to keep Juice safe from that bastard getting his hands on him again.

Clay considered for a moment what they were going to do before he decided that Juice was going to have to be guarded around the clock until Dion had been found and dealt with. Someone was going to have to go back to the hospital tonight and stay with Juice until the morning and then someone else would take over. Happy who had been included when they had entered the chapel spoke up from where he was sitting.

"I'll do it."

The following morning it was Chibs who turned up to relieve Happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the following lyrics for the song 'Angel' in this chapter, they belong to the songwriter who thought them up and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

That morning when the nurse came in to check Juice's vitals and meds again, Chibs excused himself to go outside and take a quick smoke break and grab a coffee. He was finding it difficult to come to terms with what had been done to his young friend and what Happy had told him about what he and Tara had discussed the night before. He was more than a little concerned about the suicide rate for male victims and he realised that once Juice was able to leave the hospital that the club was going to have to keep a very close eye on him, just in case he tried to do just that.

When he had entered Juice's room earlier that morning he had cheerfully said hello to Juice only for the kid to ignore him and in fact he realised that Juice had not also been able to look either him or Happy in the eyes since he had woken up, it was as if he had shut down, emotionally and was not letting anyone in.

xXx

When Juice had awoken that morning, he had at first been disorientated as to where he was and had glanced about in fear. At the side of him side of him he had spotted Happy dozing in the chair next to his bed and for a brief moment he had calmed down only to start panicking again as he thought about what the club was going to think about him and how disgusted they were going to be with him.

He realised that Happy had not noticed that he had woken up and he did not want him to know, so tried to stay quiet but Happy must have sensed him awake because he opened his eyes and looked over at him. Juice felt uncomfortable under his brother's intense gaze and he looked away, too ashamed to let Happy see him and he desperately did not want to see the look of disgust in his brother's eyes which he knew would be there. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and to never wake up again, somewhere in another room he could hear radio playing and as he listened to the words of the song he realised they mirrored his emotions.

_You spend all your time waiting,_

_for that second chance._

_For the break that would make it okay._

_There's always one reason to not feel good enough_

_And it is hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction,_

_Oh, beautiful release._

_Memories seep from my veins,_

_Let me be empty, Oh weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of the Angel fly away from here,_

_from this cold dark hotel room, that you find yourself in_

_and the cold endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revery._

_You are in the arms of your Angel_

_May you find some comfort here?_

As Juice listened to the words of the song as it played he thought how appropriate the words were, it is what he wanted to do was to fly away. To leave this place and nightmare far behind him.

xXx

When Bobby came to take over from Chibs so that he could go return to the clubhouse and get some rest. He was approached by Tara as he was leaving, she had just come back to the hospital to start her new rotation for the week.

"Chibs, can I have a word?"

"Yea sure Doc, What's up?"

Tara led him over to a more secluded part of the hallway before she spoke to him, making sure that no one would overhear their conversation.

"As much as I would like to be able to keep Juice in the hospital for a little longer, he does not have enough insurance to cover his treatment and we have got the ATF and that bitch Stahl sniffing around again. So he will have to go home in a few days but it would be better if he did not go back to an empty apartment. I'm concerned about his emotional state following his attack, I don't like the way he is reacting to his surroundings and other people. I'm worried he might do something stupid Chibs, like attempt to take his own life."

Chibs looked like he agreed with her and he confirmed it when he answered her.

"Don't worry about that Doc, there is no way we will let him be on his own. We'll keep him at the clubhouse where we can keep an eye on him."


	16. Chapter 16

Juice had just come back from having some test done was trying to feel more at ease with his brother's but he was having very little success. Neither had left his side for very long since he had been rescued and during his stay so far in the hospital. He knew that he should feel more grateful that despite his unclean state that they wanted to spend time with him but he could not get rid of the feeling that they were only doing it because they had been ordered to by Clay or someone.

He knew deep down that he was not unclean, he had been given a bed bath earlier by a nurse and normally he would have enjoyed having a gorgeous young woman running her hands over him but he had felt so uncomfortable. Personally he would have preferred a shower but he knew with his injuries that that would have been impossible and as uncomfortable as he had felt during the bed bath, it was better than nothing he supposed.

Tara had been in earlier to check on him and he had thought to himself that although some people thought that she was stuck up, he thought she was alright. He got the feeling that Tara genuinely cared for those patients under her care and he had felt more at ease with her than either Happy or Chibs. He knew he was being unfair towards his brothers but he just felt more comfortable when they were not there and he was either alone or when Tara had come to check on him, of all the people connected with the club he had been surprised that he did not feel the same unease with her as he did with his fellow Son's.

Chibs was on guard duty when Tara came in to do some more tests and she raised her eyebrow at him, as if to tell him that it was best he left while the tests took place. As soon as he had stepped out of the room she asked Juice how he was feeling, Juice shrugged his shoulders almost dejectedly and told her he was fine but she looked at him as if to say she did not believe him and even questioned him on it. The way she asked him he knew straight away that she had not believed him especially when she continued.

"Juice you have been a horrific experience, most if not all victims would not be feeling 'fine'."

Juice had looked at Tara then and had tried again to convince her that he was fine but he was unable to hold her gaze and glanced away, convinced that she knew he was lying.

"Juice if you want to talk about it?"

"NO!"

Juice replied, a bit too sharply, he never wanted to talk about it with anyone, never wanted anyone finding out exactly what Dion had done to him and had made him do, he just wanted to forget and pretend that it had never happened.

Just like he had almost managed to almost do with what had happened in the Stockton infirmary the night that he had been placed in the bed next to him, not that Dion had stayed there. He felt tears welling up in the back of his eyes and he tried desperately to stop them, looking away from Tara once again as he fought to get control of his emotions.

He panicked as he thought what she would think of him if she saw the tears, would probably think he was even less of a man than he had been before his abduction. Juice glanced up and thought he could see pity in her eyes, he didn't want her pity, yet again his emotions threatened to be his undoing again.

Tara tried again to get him to talk to someone but he was adamant that he was never going to talk to anyone about it.

"Juice please, you have to talk to someone."

"I said NO."

This time he shouted at Tara and Chibs hearing the commotion from within the room, stuck his head in the door to make sure that everything was alright.

"Everything alright Doc…..Juice?" he asked, looking first at Tara and then at Juice. Juice looked away unable to make eye contact with him but Tara told him that everything was fine and asked him if he could wait outside for just a few more minutes while she finished.

"Sure thing Doc."

As soon as Chis had closed the door, she turned to look at Juice again but she did not bring up the subject of him talking to some head doctor of which he was glad but she would not leave him well enough alone, she had to try another tactic.

"Juice you may not want to talk about it now but you are going to have to talk about it someone, someday you will have to face up to what it was you went through and deal with it. In the meantime I want you to take an AIDS test, as your attacker did not use a condom."

Juice tried to mask what he was feeling when she said about his needing to take an AIDS test but the look in his eyes must have given him away, she held her hand up as if to stop him denying anything.

"Juice do not try and deny that you were raped….DON'T. I used a rape kit when you were brought in and so I know that you were. It showed that you have vertical tears in your rectum and damage to your anus…..so from just that alone I knew you had been and there was….semen inside you, which I can be safe in assuming, was not yours."

Raising her eyebrow as she asked that question as if to emphasis the point that she would not believe him, if he tried to make out that she was wrong in her assumption, Juice merely looked down at his hands where they lay on his lap and shook his head; he couldn't look her in the eye.

xXx

When Juice looked away from Tara and refused to talk any further with her, she became more concerned than she had been before. She could see that he was withdrawing more into himself and she knew that was not a good thing, he was in denial about what had happened to him, a normal reaction all things considering what he had gone through and she knew the damage it would do to him and those around him if he did not talk to someone about it. The fact that he was not responding to the guys either had her concerned that he would try something stupid.

As Tara exited Juice's room, she found Chibs in the hallway talking to her old man and Tig who had come in to take over from Chibs.

"How's the patient Doc?" Tig asked.

He was standing just by the door as Chibs and Jax discussed certain matters and had been watching Tara and Juice chatting in the room through the window in the door he had seen Juice look away in distress at whatever it was that Tara had been saying to him and shaking his head as if denying something.

Jax and Chibs also looked up from their conversation and focused on Tara as she spoke.

"Physically he is recovering but mentally, he is in denial about what happened. This is normal for anyone of this particular crime."

"And what particular crime would that be Doctor Knowles?"

Turning to the sound of a woman's voice, the guys and Tara saw Agent Stahl of the ATF approaching, followed by two of her fellow agents.

One of the agents stepped in front of Stahl when he noticed that Chibs looked like he was about to launch himself at his fellow agent. Stahl smiled at Tara and the guys and again asked Tara what she had meant?

"That is none of your business Agent Stahl."

"What the fuck are you doing here Stahl?" Jax asked.

Stahl glared at Jax who with Chibs and Tig standing at his side were blocking her from entering Juice's room, she gave them her customary sick and disgusting smile before replying smugly.

"I am here to ask Jean Carlos Ortiz some questions concerning a fire on the outskirts of Lodi."

"What makes you think he had anything to do with a fire in Lodi, bitch?"

"We have evidence that he was present Mr Traeger, now if you gentlemen don't mind. I have some questions for Mr Ortiz."

Stahl and her two lackeys tried to step around the three men but found themselves once more stopped, this time not by the three bikers but by Tara, as she stepped forward and put herself between them and the door to Juice's room.

"I don't think so Agent Stahl, Juice Ortiz has been here for the past three days following a motorbike accident. He is not in any fit state to answer any questions right now."

Agent Stahl was shocked that Dr Knowles had the audacity to get in her way.

"I don't think you want to do this Doctor Knowles, we are not talking about a simple case of arson here and we are also talking about murder, there were five bodies found in the smouldering remains of the building after the fire."

"That may be Agent Stahl but as his doctor I cannot allow you to disturb my patient at this time."

Tara stood her ground and would not allow Stahl and her people enter Juice's room to question him, he was in no fit state for questions of any kind from any one and certainly not from Stahl and the ATF.

"Very well doctor, I will concede to your medical knowledge for now but we will be back."

Stahl turned and looked at her two companions and nodded before she and her goons turned and walked back down the hallway leaving Tara and the guys still standing outside Juice's door watching them leave.

"That was close." Chibs muttered as they watched the ATF disappear.

"Yeah but she will be back and next time I won't be able to stop her." Tara warned the men.

xXx

Agent Stahl POV

I hadn't planned on Dr Knowles refusing me entry to Ortiz's room when we had gone to St Thomas's to question him. I knew that she was lying when she said that he had been in a motorbike accident, however I knew it would raise too many questions from my colleagues if I had tried to force the issue of getting into Ortiz's hospital room. I had no warrant to question Ortiz and there had been absolutely no evidence to go on, it had all been destroyed in the fire that had taken out Dion's crew. All we could do was waiting for the Son's and Dr Knowles's to leave and then we will get in that room.

xXx

Not long after Stahl had tried to force her way into Juice's room and had been thwarted in her attempt to do so, Tig was called away to a meeting at the clubhouse and one of the new prospects had been ordered to take over from him and watch Juice.

He hadn't been told much, just that he was not to leave Juice alone at all and if he did, it would cost him his cut. He had been standing there doing nothing but watching Juice who wouldn't look at him and had done his best to ignore the fact that the kid was in the room with him when a nurse came in and told the lad that there was a phone call for him at the nurses desk.

Although he had been told not to leave the room, he did not think it would matter much and he could see if anyone approached the room from where the nurses desk was and although for a moment he thought it was odd that if someone wanted him they would have used the prepay he still followed the nurse out of the door.

As soon as the prospect was out of sight Agent Stahl and her two companions stepped out of the room across the hallway and slipped into Juice's room. As Stahl approached the bed she noticed what the prospect had not, he had thought that Juice was asleep but the biker was not. His eyes were open a mere slit and as soon as he became aware of her in the room his eyes shot open.

"Well….well….we meet again Mr Ortiz."

One of her fellow agents had joined her in the room while the other waited outside in the hallway, keeping watch in case the prospect or anyone else tried to interfere. While Stahl tried to get the perp to talk he had picked up Juice's medical notes and was glancing through them.

He noted that it did look as though the biker had been involved in a motorbike accident when he read what his injuries were listed as, fractured nose, cheekbones, broken ribs, dislocated collarbone lacerations and bruises. He was about to close the file shut when he read something else, he did a double take and then remembered what Doctor Knowles had said earlier that morning about 'someone in denial after this certain type of crime'.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

One of the nurses had entered the room and was demanding to know what they were doing in this room. Stahl's companion tried to placate her and push her back out of the room but she was having none of it and informed them if they did not leave straight away she would call security.

"There will be no need for that, we are just leaving." Stahl said, nodding to her companion that they were leaving.

As soon as they left the room, they heard a shout from down the hallway and turned to see Chibs and Happy heading in their direction with an unhappy looking prospect trailing behind them.

Chibs and Happy could not believe it when they had left the elevator and spotted the prospect lounging against the nurse's desk trying to chat up the blonde behind the desk. He had tried to explain to them that he had been told that there was a call for him and that no one had gone past him into Juice's room. However when they had turned the corner and seen the ATF agent standing guard outside the door they were livid.

Chibs rushed into the room to check on Juice while the Prospect was dragged outside by Happy, who was determined to have a little 'chat' about following orders with the unfortunate young man. Juice was sitting on his bed and looked upset, as Chibs got to his side Juice looked at him and spoke to him for the first time since his recue.

"I didn't tell her anything Chib's."

"I know you didn't laddie." Chibs was so relieved to hear Juice speak that it did not register with him what the kid had said.

Juice glanced down at his hands again and Chibs heard him mutter.

"She was trying to get me to rat on the club…just like before."

"What do you mean Rat on the club?"

Happy chose that moment to enter the room and anything Juice might have said he did not. He was followed by Tara, she had been told by the nurse what had just occurred with Stahl and she was concerned, she knew that Stahl would be back and she mentioned this to Chibs.

"You are going to have to get Juice out of here. You know Stahl will be back and next time she will have a warrant."

"We know. That's why we are here." Happy told her. He swung the bag that he was carrying up onto the bed. "There are some clothes in the bag for Juice."

Tara glanced at the bag as she nodded.

"I'll go and get his paperwork."

While Tara dealt with the paperwork, Chibs stayed with Juice while Happy went to check to see where Stahl and her cronies were. He had to make sure that they were not followed when they left the hospital, they were not taking Juice back to TM which is where Stahl would probably think he had been taken and they instead were taking him to the cabin. Where no one could find him and they could help him.


	17. Chapter 17

It took Tara very little time to take care of the paperwork and pick up the meds that Juice would need painkillers and antibiotics and as she entered his room, she saw that Chibs had helped Juice get dressed. She handed the meds to Chib's but before she left she turned to Juice and told him she needed a sample off him handing him a small cup. He didn't want to but she insisted and he reluctantly took the cup from her and went into the small bathroom at the side of the room and closed the door behind him. Chibs was curious about what it was and asked Tara about it.

"It's for an STD test Chibs."

Chibs was curious about why Juice would be so uncomfortable about giving a sample for an STD test and asked Tara about it.

"It not just for standard STD's Chibs, there will be another test done with it as well….for AIDS."

Chibs looked shocked when Tara mentioned AIDS but he was unable to say anything else about it because Juice came out of the bathroom at that moment and handed the cup with his urine in it to Tara. There was a knock at the door and Happy stuck his head in.

"We good to go?" he asked.

xXx

It took more than an hour to get to the cabin once they left the hospital; they had doubled back a number of times in case they were being followed. Happy had driven while Chib's sat in the back of the van with Juice, Chib's had been curious about what it was that the kid had said back at the hospital about Stahl and he asked Juice about it.

When Juice had said in the hospital that Stahl had been trying to get him to rat on the club, he had at the time not thought about what it was the kid had said, he had just been pleased that the kid had said something but now as he thought about it he was concerned, more than a little concerned. He knew that he had no choice but to ask Juice about it.

"Did you rat on the club Juice?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Juice shook his head. "No, I didn't rat not back then and not this time."

Chibs studied his face as he denied ratting on the club and he knew the kid was telling the truth but he also knew that there was something that the kid was not telling him. As much as he wanted to know what it was he knew he had to be careful, if he pushed too much Juice would clam up, he had to play this very carefully if he was going to get all the truth from Juice, about Stahl and what had happened.

xXx

It was after dark when they finally arrived at the cabin, Happy parked the van up where it could not be seen easily while Chibs and Juice entered the cabin taking everything that they had brought with them inside. Chibs went straight to the kitchen and started making some coffee while Juice headed for one of the back rooms to lie down, he was exhausted.

He found himself in one of the smaller of the bedrooms at the back of the cabin; it had just a single bed, bedside cabinet, desk and chair. He contemplated putting the chair up against the door but he knew that either Happy or Chibs would kick the door down if they were unable to get in and they would be angry about it and he didn't want to make them angry, he felt nervous enough around them as it was.

When Happy walked into the cabin, he noticed Chibs in the kitchen making coffee and assumed that Juice was in there as well but when he entered the room he noticed that the kid was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Juice?"

Chibs looked up from where he was making the coffee and he realised that Juice was missing; he hadn't noticed him leaving the main room.

"He's not here? I thought he was in the main room…..Shit have we lost him already? You didn't see him outside did you?"

Happy shook his head as he replied, "No he's not outside, I'll check the bedrooms."

He went down the hallway and started checking the rooms and it was not until he got to the one at the end that he found Juice, out cold on the bed, gently snoring. Closing the door gently he went back to the kitchen where Chibs had just finished making the coffee.

"He's in the back bedroom fast asleep." He said with a smirk. Happy sat in a seat and started to brood about how they were going to help Juice. He wasn't sure if the kid was strong enough to get through this, if it had been a simple case of a beating he knew the kid would but being raped as well, he shook his head in resignation.

Chibs made two cups of coffee, placing one on the table in front of Happy. He nudged his arm with his elbow, Happy was so deep in thought he had noticed Chibs placing the steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Chibs asked him.

Happy shook his hand and gave a small grimace as he reached for the coffee.

"Just trying to figure out how we are going to help Juice." He said.

Chibs himself was not sure how they were going to help the kid either and he thought about what Tara had told him at the hospital, it took him a minute to realise that Happy was asking him a question.

"What was Tara saying to you just before I came back into the room?"

"Tara had a go at Juice about him not wanting to give a urine sample; it was for a STD test."

"Why would he not want to give that, surely he would want to know if he had caught anything."

"It wasn't just for the normal STD's that the hospital was testing for; it was also to determine whether Juice had contracted AIDS."

"Oh shit." Happy murmured.

xXx

Later that evening Happy was dozing on one of couches, Chibs had gone outside to make a phone call and smoke a cigarette, when he was awoken by a shout from the room Juice was in.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO."

He immediately jumped up and ran towards the room with his gun in his hand. When he reached the room he burst through the door to find Juice tossing and turning on the bed in the midst of a nightmare. As he approached the bed he slipped his gun into the waistband at the back of his jeans, he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to grab Juice, intending to wake him up.

"JUICE…..JUICE…WAKE UP…..YOU'RE DREAMING." He shouted.

All of a sudden he felt a pain on the left side of his face as out of nowhere one of Juice's fists swung up and caught him on the side of his nose, the force of it actually knocking him off the bed. As he landed on the floor he brought his hand up to his face and shook his head to try and rid himself of the black's spots that were before his eyes. As he sat there dazed he felt someone brush past him and realised that Chibs had come into the room, he saw Chibs hurry to the bed and take over trying to wake the kid up.

xXx

Chibs had seen Juice clout Happy as he had come down the hallway after hearing Juice's agonised scream when he had been outside on the phone talking to Jax and so he was ready when Juice's fist swung up again. He gripped both of Juice's wrists tightly and hung on as he tried to calm him down just as Happy had been trying to do before Juice's fist had sent him flying.

Chibs glanced briefly down at Happy who was still sitting on the floor dazed and noticed that Happy was trying to clear his head by shaking it a little and asked if he was 'alright'. Happy said he was and went to pick himself up off the floor, as he moved towards the bed Chibs stopped him and said he would deal with Juice.

"You need to get yourself cleaned up, your nose is bleeding."

Happy put a hand to his nose and as he pulled his fingers away he noticed for the first time that blood was staining them. He nodded at Chibs and left the room to deal with his nose while Chibs dealt with the task of waking Juice up.

"JUICE…COME ON KID…..YOU'RE HAVING A DREAM…COME ON WAKE UP."

xXx

FLASHBACK/DREAM

Juice was panicking; he was back in that cold bare room again on the cold floor where he had been dumped after he had been removed from the car. He could see very little around him as the light was so poor and there was nothing that he could really identify that would tell him where he was. He heard the door open and all of a sudden he was there…..Dion the one who had inhabited his nightmares since Stockton.

As he came forward to where Juice was crouched on the floor, Juice tried to be strong and not let Dion see how much he was shaking but he was absolutely terrified and could not stop the shakes that had started. He knew that it made him look weak but he was remembering the last time that he had seen Dion and what had happened.

He watched as Dion got closer to him and as he reached for him to undo the ropes that held his hands together, Juice took his chance and swung his fist up lashing out at Dion and catching him on the side of the face, knocking him over. He felt someone else grab when Dion fell backwards onto the floor and he could hear them shouting at him, telling him to wake up that he was dreaming.

END FLASHBACK/DREAM

Juice struggled against the person holding him but he did eventually open his eyes and found himself looking up fearfully at the person holding him

xXx

Chis felt Juice's struggles start to lessen and as he looked down at the kid he saw that Juice's eyes had opened, they were focused on him but had a frightened look in them but he was back in the land of the living and focused at least.

"Ye alright kid….ye back with us."

"YYYyyyessss." He managed to stammer back at Chib's.

"Good….Do you want to talk about it?" Chibs asked hesitantly. He didn't think Juice would want to talk about it but Tara had said to ask him if he ever started to have nightmares, she said it was one of the best ways to get the kid to cope with and start accepting what had happened.

Juice shook his head; he did not want to talk about it.

"Ok laddie." Chibs said, letting go of Juice's wrists and stood up. "You try and get some sleep….if you can."

As he was about to leave the room, he remembered Juice's meds and gave them to him, as he got to the door he turned to look at Juice and saw that the kids eyelids were already closing again.

xXx

When he walked back into the main room, Happy had already stopped the bleeding but he checked his nose for him anyway, to make sure that it was not broken. He could tell it was not broken but he was sure that Happy would have some severe bruising in the morning; the kid had caught him quite hard with his fist.

"Jax said that Clay wants you and me back in Charming in the morning. Got a job he needs doing."

"What about Juice?" Happy asked. "Is he coming back with us or staying here?"

"Clay wants him to stay here, that bitch Stahl is still sniffing around Charming, looking for Juice. Tig and Opie are coming up to take over form us."

"Christ." Said Happy. "Better warn Tig not to wake up Juice if he has another nightmare. It might be better if Opie wakes him up, less chance of Juice getting thumped back if he hits out with his fist again. You know as I do that Tig will thump him."

xXx

Juice slept fitfully on and off for a few hours until the early hours if the morning. Even though he was still tired he sat up and looked fearfully around the room, even though he knew that Dion was not there, he was still frightened. His foot knocked against something on the by the side of the bed and he glanced down to see Happy's gun on the floor, where it had landed after falling out the back of his jeans after Juice had knocked him off the bed.

Juice leant down and picked it up off the floor, he laid back on the bed, clutching the gun in his hands.

* * *

A/N: Oh what is Juice going to do with the gun, will he take his own life with it or someone else's? Find out in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING:** THERE WILL BE A LITTLE STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NOT MUCH

* * *

_The next morning….._

Early the next morning the roar of two bikes was the first indication that their two replacements for Juice-sitting duties had arrived. Chibs was in the kitchen drinking yet another cup of coffee when Opie and Tig walked into the cabin, he pointed to the coffee point offering them coffee.

"Morning boys." Although he was tired he managed not to show it in his greeting to them, "Coffee?"

Both nodded yes to his question and settled down at the table as he poured them both cups, as he handed two steaming cups of coffee to the two men, Happy came into the room, moving things and appeared to be looking for something.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Tig asked when he noticed the bruising on the side of Happy's face.

"Got clobbered with a fist." Happy replied looking a little sheepish.

"Christ what happen you two get into an argument?" Opie asked looking at Chibs and grinning.

"Nah." Chibs chuckled. "Juice was having a nightmare and Happy tried to wake him up but the kid thumped him. Knocked Happy right on his arse."

Chibs chuckled gleefully as he recounted what happened the night before.

"You are fucking joking." Tig said incredulous at what he had just heard, he turned and looked at Happy.

"The retard managed to get one past you. You getting slow in your old age killa?"

Happy glared at the SAA before replying.

"I didn't expect his fist to come flying out of nowhere." He snapped at Tig who like Chibs and Opie found it hilarious that the smallest member of the Son's had managed to floor one of the toughest enforcers that the Sons had. Happy ignored the other men as he wondered into the main room and went back to looking for whatever he had been looking for when he came into the kitchen, behind chairs and under cushions. Chibs stopped chuckling as he watched his almost frantic searching.

"You lose something?"

Happy glanced up at Chibs as he replied. "Yeah…My gun."

xXx

Still in the bedroom that he had slept in the night before, Juice awoke to the sounds of voices in the other room and for a moment in between full consciousness and sleep he panicked, a flashback kicking in thinking it was Dion and his crew before he recognised the voices of his brother's. He settled back as he heard Chibs and Tig taking the mickey out of Happy and then he panicked again when he heard Chibs asking Happy what he had lost and Happy replying that he had lost his gun.

He looked down at the gun he still had clutched in his hands, he had felt safer after he had found the gun on the floor and picked it up. If Dion came after him now he knew he felt safer because he could shoot the fucker and be able to stop him but he knew if the others and especially Happy knew he had the gun that they would take it away from him.

At first when he had picked the gun up, he had for a moment thought back to the song he had heard in the hospital, about flying away with the Angel and no longer feeling anything but he had been raised a Catholic and although he was no longer a practising one and had not been to church in, he couldn't remember how long, he had been able to pull the trigger. In fact he had put the gun against his temple but he had just not had the strength to pull the trigger, he knew if he had done so he would have condemned his soul to damnation and although he did not believe in any of it any more he was not going to take the chance and risk it being true.

xXx

Back in the main room of the cabin, Chib's, Tig and Opie had thought at first that they had misheard Happy when he said that he had lost his gun.

"You are fucking joking; how the fuck did you manage to lose your gun?" Tig was somewhat aghast that Happy had misplaced his gun.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Happy snapped and glared at him as he continued searching for his missing piece.

Chibs tried to think when he had last seen Happy with his gun but he was unable to remember where that had been.

"Think Happy….Where was the last place you remember having it?"

Happy stopped what he was doing and tried to remember the exact last place he had his gun and the realised exactly where, a look of almost panicked horror was seen in his eyes.

"Oh Shit!" he cursed as he remembered exactly what he had been doing when he recalled last having it.

He took off at a quick run down the hallway towards the room that Juice was in, Chibs and the other's following wondering where he was going. As he got to the door, Chib's realised and quickened his pace to catch up with him but Happy had already opened the door and entered, seeing Juice sitting on the bed clutching the gun in his hand.

"Give me the gun Juice."

Happy said, holding his hand out for it as he inched his way into the room, slowly towards Juice so as not to startle him.

"NO!" Juice raised the gun and aimed it at him.

Chibs appeared at the doorway with Tig and Opie not far behind him, gaping in shock as they saw Juice raise the gun and aim it at Happy, his finger tightening on the trigger.

* * *

A/N: Is Juice going to shoot Happy? Find out in the next installment.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: There is a degree of swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

When Chibs followed by Tig and Opie had made it to the door, they had been shocked to see Juice sitting on the bed aiming the missing gun at Happy. Happy they could see was slowly inching his way around the room, gradually getting closer to Juice as he did so but in as none a threatening a manner as he could.

The last thing the enforcer wanted to do was startle the kid and end up getting shot with his own gun, he could see that it would not take much to make the kid shoot and it looked as though the kid was about to do just that when he noticed the kids finger tightening on the trigger.

Tig leapt forward as soon as he saw Juice's attention fixed on Happy and not on any of the three men standing at the door, he grabbed Juice's arm pushing the gun upwards.

There was a loud BANG!

The gun went off in Juice's hand and as Tig tried to wrestle it from him Juice fought harder to keep ahold of it. As they struggled, they both fell off the bed with Tig landing on top of Juice, whose struggles became even more frantic as he felt the weight of Tig's body on top of him pinning him down just a Dion had, just before he had raped him.

Juice went berserk, twisting his body and hitting Tig with his free hand, his nails scrapping across Tig's cheek and the SAA responded with a sharp jab of his elbow to Juice's face. It caught Juice on the bridge of his nose and momentarily stunned Juice allowing Tig to wrestle the gun finally away from Juice. He threw the gun across the room to Opie who caught it and put it inside his cut, for safe keeping until he could give it back to Happy.

During the struggle for the gun, Chibs had moved to Happy's side to help him. When the gun had gone off, all though it had been aimed at the ceiling, the bullet had ricocheted off the ceiling and had embedded itself in Happy's arm. Chibs was currently holding a cloth to Happy's upper arm trying to staunch the bleeding, he turned and saw Tig was still pinning a struggling Juice to the ground.

"Get off him Tig…Your hurting him."

Chibs had seen a flash of pain in Juice's eyes and he realised that weight of Tig on top of Juice was putting pressure on his broken ribs.

"Hurting him, he just shot Happy…..He's lucky if I don't kill him." Tig grunted incredulous that Chibs was concerned about the little bastard underneath him who had just shot Happy

"You don't get the fuck off him, you just might….Have you forgotten his fucking ribs are broken Tig?"

Tig had forgotten when he had seen the bullet hit Happy, he had not thought about Juice's broken ribs when he had knocked him off the bed onto the ground, pinning him there. He immediately scrambled back off of Juice who himself scrambled back from Tig until he felt the wall behind him, then he stopped. He curled into a foetal position, wrapping his arms around his legs and started to slowly rock his body while keeping frightened eyes warily on Tig.

Chibs helped to haul Happy up from the floor, intending to take him back to the main room of the cabin in order to treat his wound. As he was about to leave the room with Happy, he glanced back into the room at Juice curled up as much as his broken ribs would allow in the corner of the room rocking, he didn't look in too much pain from his broken ribs but blood flowed from his nose where Tig had elbowed him.

"Opie, can you deal with Juice? While I tend to Happy."

Opie nodded in agreement to Chibs request and as he went to kneel in front of Juice, he remembered Happy's gun in his cut. He took it out and thought about handing it to Tig but thought better of it when he saw the angry look that was still on the SAA's face. Instead he handed it over to Chibs just before he exited the room with Happy.

xXx

While Opie remained with Juice, Tig chose to return to the main room with Chibs and Happy. As Chibs tended to Happy's wound, Tig paced up and down until Chibs snapped at him to sit down. He glared at Chibs but sat any way, Happy watched him while Chibs bandaged his arms.

"It wasn't Juice's fault Tig. It was mine," he said to Tig.

"What….how the fuck can you blame yourself …that fucking retard just fucking shot you?"

Tig couldn't believe what he had just heard Happy say, that it was his fault he had been shot by the retarded idiot in the back bedroom.

"Easy…..I should never have taken the gun with me into the room when I heard him cry out last night. I should have left the gun out here in the main room or made sure it had not fallen out of the back of my jeans when the kid knocked me off the bed and on to my ass last night."

Happy could see that Tig was not at all happy with what he had just said but he knew that Juice had not meant to shoot him; he had just been unfortunate to have been the one in the path of the bullet when the gun went off.

Chibs finished bandaging his arm and asked Happy if he was alright to ride. The bullet had not been in his arm, it had in fact been a through and through, Happy told him he was fine to ride. Chib's nodded and he said he would be with him in a moment he wanted to check on Juice quickly before they left.

xXx

When the others had left the room, Opie had tried to stop the blood flowing from Juice's nose but every time he had reached for him, the smaller man flinched away from his touch.

"Juice I need to stop the bleeding."

Opie said to him and tried once again to stop the bleeding with a clean cloth but Juice wouldn't let him. He sighed and sat back, staring at Juice. He could see that Juice had calmed down a little he was no longer rocking his body as he had been when Tig was in the room but there was still a terrified look in was eyes and he still would not to let Opie touch him.

"How is he?"

Chibs asked quietly as he knelt down next to Opie after he entered the room, he could see that Juice was still curled up in the foetal position in the corner of the room and he still had blood on his face.

"He won't let me touch him." Opie replied. "Every time I try, he flinches and tries to move a little more away from me."

"Shite." Chibs cursed.

He tried reaching for Juice himself but got the same reaction from Juice as Opie had. He could see that there was no way at the present time that Juice would let either one of them near him until he had calmed down completely and Chibs did not have the time to wait for that to happen. Clay wanted him and Happy back in Charming, like yesterday!

"Wait till he falls asleep and then clean him up, it looks like it will be the only way you can do it."

Opie nodded in agreement.

xXx

Happy and Chibs left just under an hour later, after they had told Opie and Tig what to do if Juice had another nightmare. Making certain that if it did happen that it would be Opie who tried to wake him up and not Tig.

So while Tig was in the kitchen grabbing a beer, Opie went to check on Juice and found him still curled up in the corner but asleep, snoring lightly. He gently cleaned the blood off of his friends face and then without waking him, he lifted him up and gently placed him upon the bed covering him with the blanket when he left him, returning to the front of the building. Tig was sitting in a chair, drinking a beer when he entered the room.

"Cleaned him up then." Tig said noticing the blood stained cloth in Opie's hand, he had felt guilty but only a little about hitting Juice in the face with his elbow but when he had felt the kids nail scrape across his face. He knew deep down that the kid had not meant to do it, that he had not even been aware if who it was pinning him down, he had seen the panicked look in Juice's eyes. He strongly suspected that the kid was having a flashback at the time and probably had thought that it was Dion pinning him down.

"Chib's told me to wait until Juice had fallen asleep before trying to clean him up, he wouldn't let me touch him while he was awake."

Opie thought to himself as he remembered how Juice had not even stirred when he had put him to bed, 'he must have been exhausted' Opie thought to himself.

xXx

The next morning Opie was sitting on the porch while Tig checked on Juice and gave him his meds when Chibs, Jax with Tara on the back of his bike and Bobby rode up.

"Morning guys…..You're back sooner than I thought you would be Chib's"

"Yeah, the job got done and I thought I would come back and check on Juice. Any problems?"

Opie shook his head, "He didn't have any night mares last night and seemed to sleep through most of the night, and the only thing is we could not get him to eat anything."

"Where's Tig?" noticing for the first time that the SAA was not there.

Opie jerked his head toward the cabin.

"He's checking on Juice and giving him his meds."

All of a sudden from the cabin they heard a commotion, they could hear Tig cursing loudly.

"OW….GODDAMMIT LET GO….GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

They ran in to see Tig storming down the hallway, holding his hand which they could see was bleeding.

"What's the fuck is going on?" Juice demanded.

"What the fuck is going, "Tig snapped at Jax. "I'll tell you what the fuck is going on…Juice just fucking bit me."

"What the fuck do you mean he bit you?" Chib's demanded getting into his face. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Me!" Tig snarled back at Chib's, "All I did was trying to give him his fucking meds and he refused to take them. So I grabbed the little fucker's chin and forced him to open his mouth and made him take them."

He looked at the teeth marks on his hand and saw that Juice had bitten hard enough to draw blood.

"It was when I tried to force the meds down his throat that the little fucker bit me."


	20. Chapter 20

While Jax with Opie and Bobby did their best to calm Tig down, Tara went to check on his hand, Chibs went to check on Juice. As he entered the room he saw Juice on the floor in the corner again, his legs pulled up and his head buried in his arms trembling uncontrollably and softly crying.

"Ah Juicy boy," he softly muttered.

He sat down next to him and reached over to pull him into a hug, half expecting Juice to flinch away from him as he touched him but he didn't. As he pulled him into his arms he saw the tears flowing down Juice's cheeks, as he sobbed his heart out. Gradually they and the shaking stopped as he ever so slowly calmed down.

"How's he doing?"

Chib's looked up and saw that Tara had entered the room; she was looking down at Juice with sympathy and concern for him in her eyes.

"Until yesterday….he seemed to be doing alright I think, apart from the nightmare…..but….now…..I don't know?"

Chib's shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Not knowing what he could do to help Juice through this.

Tara squatted down next to Chib's and Juice, looking at Chib's who was still holding on to Juice, trying to comfort him. She saw that Juice's eyes were red and puffy from crying!

"Well it looks as though he might be coming to terms with it, a little if he is crying about it." She sighed and continued with, "I'm not really use to dealing with this either Chib's…..it's easier when I'm dealing with a female victim."

"I think it's easier for everyone lass."

"Well, what you are doing now, it should help a bit especially if you can get him to talk about what happened? What made him bite Tig?"

Chibs nodded, "I'll try, he might not tell me though but I will try and help in any way I can."

Tara nodded her head once and got up to leave, at the door she turned back at him, shaking her head softly and saying.

"That's all any of us can do Chib's."

xXx

As she stepped back into the hallway, she heard Chib's trying to encourage Juice into to talking to him. Jax glanced up at Tara as she entered the room and came to sit with him, leaning against him and sliding her arms around him as she sat down.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Chib's has managed to calm him down and he's trying to get him to talk about it…Why he bit Tig?"

She glanced over at Tig who was still nursing his bitten hand.

xXx

As Chib's heard Tara's footstep recede down the hallway he turned his attention back to Juice, the kid was still shaking a bit but not as badly as when he had been when Chib's had walked into the room.

"Why did you do it Juice...Why did you bite Tig?" he asked him softly, hoping it might encourage him more to speak about what had occurred in the room.

He thought at first that Juice wasn't going to answer him, he was sat slumped and it seemed as though he was withdrawing into himself again but he heard him say.

"I thought he was going to do something that he once threatened to do to me," and then in an even quieter voice, almost a whisper, Chib's heard him say, "and what Dion did do."

He wasn't sure at first if he had heard him right so he asked him.

"What do you men Juice…What did Tig threaten you with?"

Juice shook his head miserably, refusing to answer, he didn't want anyone to know especially Chib's to know that Dion had forced him to take him in his mouth; he couldn't face anyone ever knowing that. He started to breathe heavy as he panic set in again, as another flashback of the moment when Dion forced him to take him orally, took place.

Chib's felt his breathing change and knew that Juice was panicking again.

"Hey calm down Juice….breathe."

Shaking him ever so gently to get his attention, he also felt Juice beginning to shake again and he knew whatever it was, he was never going to tell him, he was beginning to clam up withdrawing into himself yet again. Chib's thought of trying something else.

"Did Tig threaten you today Juice...Is that why you bit him?"

"No," Juice shook his head, "It was after the Doberman bit his ass….that time when we stole one of Unser's trucks."

"Was that when the rest of the guys were in Nevada for the patch over party for the Devil's Tribe?" He asked Juice but he got no answer. 'Oh well.' He thought, 'If Juice won't tell me, I'll have to ask Tig."

xXx

A little later in the day he took Tig to one side and asked him about what happened in Nevada. Tig asked him what he was talking about; he wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about.

"When that dog bit you on your ass, what did you threaten to do to Juice afterwards?" he hissed at Tig.

Tig thought for a moment, he couldn't remember for a moment and he told Chib's so.

"Well think harder." Chib's told him.

Tig's eyes lit up as he remembered what he threatened to do to the kid.

"I told him I was going to dunk my balls in his mouth, he'd gag and we'd be best friends forever."

"Oh shite," Chib's muttered, as the full realisation of what Juice had meant when he said Dion had done what Tig had threatened to do, hit him.

No wonder the kid had panicked when Tig had grabbed his mouth forcing it open; he probably thought in his panicked state that Tig was finally going to do what he had threatened so long ago.

"You moron Tig!" Chib's muttered at the SAA, shaking his head in disbelieve.


	21. Chapter 21

Tig sat on his own away from the others as he thought about what Chib's had said after he had asked him about what he had threatened to do to Juice, all that time ago in Nevada. He had not forgotten about the dog biting him, he would never forget about that, he still had to find a way to get back at the retard for that but he could understand what that had had to do with the kid biting him.

He heard Tara speaking in the other room and got up, walking into the room to hear she was saying to the others.

xXx

After Juice had gradually calmed down Chib's left him and returned to the main room of the cabin. Jax and Opie were there as well as Tara, he could see Tig out on the porch and had gone out to corner him over what he had just heard from Juice, to see if Tig could tell him why Juice had reacted the way he had this morning. When he had Chib's returned to the others and asked Tara what it was they were going to do to help Juice.

Tara looked over at him and then at the other two men in the room, she sighed before she spoke.

"To be able to help him, you have to understand what he is going through right now."

"Then tell us love." Jax said to her.

She saw both of his brothers nodding their heads as she spoke and Tig walking back into the room to listen to what she had to say also. She took another deep breath and began.

"To start with, you have to understand not just what rape victims go through but also society's perception of rape." She told them. "There are many in society that believes the victims of rape put themselves in a position where they are asking for it. Especially if it is a woman and men are not raped that only happens to women and children. Unfortunately, males are just as likely to be raped as females."

She started with and then waited for this bit of information to sink in and could see that at least one of them, Tig was having problems with accepting what she was saying.

"For the victims there are three stages of adjustment that they go through. The first is shock followed by denial and the integration."

"What's the difference between the three stages?" Chib's asked.

Tara nodded at him and continued with her explanation.

"During stage one, Juice's reactions could be anything from acute anxiety, fear, guilt, anger, his own reaction to the rape could therefore be anything from hysteria to numbness….During the attack he will have experienced a significant degree of emotional and physical trauma…..which will leave him feeling as though as though he is to blame for what has happened to him."

"That's ridiculous though, he could not have stopped what was done to him." Opie piped up.

"I know Opie but Juice's sense of self-worth will have been damaged and he is suffering from deep feelings of guilt….be doubting himself and feel that you guys will doubt him as well. He will see himself as 'unclean'…..contaminated even…..and in the emotional state he is in right now…..he will think the club and everyone around him will see him in the same way. He is probably scared that you will judge him, not believe him and then reject him. It's a normal reaction to what he has gone through Opie, his sense of personal power has been threatened and it will take time for Juice to acknowledge these feelings."

Tara stopped for a moment as she let the guys take in what she has just told them. When she saw that they were more or less alright with what they had heard and it looked as though it was sinking in before she proceeded to tell about the second stage or denial as she called it.

"During the second stage which I think he might be in now, he is probably trying to forget what has happened and by not talking about it….he is denying his feelings of anger and hurt by attempting to return to what he thinks is normal life. However by not facing it…What Dion did to him…..it will rip him apart emotionally."

Tig snorted to himself, when he heard Tara say that Juice was trying to return to normal life and thought to himself. 'Well he's never been normal emotionally so that won't be much damage then,' he heard Tara saying more about Juice's reactions and returned to the conversation.

"…continuing anxiety, severe mood swings….one minute he will be fine and the next minute….well his reaction may be anything from extreme violence to Juice bursting into tears."

"Already seen that." They heard Chibs chuckle. "When we realised he had Happy's gun and Tig tried to take it away from him," glancing over at Tig as he said it.

"He may also have poor recall of the rape and other memories or he may continue to experience flashbacks." Tara told them, she continued with "and these could show as physical symptoms, nightmares, stomach aches, headaches, depression and nausea, are all common. Phobias about his environment, he could react to this by being unable to sleep, refusing to be alone or avoid contact with people all together."

Tara stopped, she felt that the guys had enough to take in and she did not want to overload them, she could tell them about the third stage in a while. She knew that more than one of them was having trouble taking in all they had heard despite their attempts to.

xXx

When Juice had calmed down enough after Chib's had left him, he had gone and sat in one of the chairs on the porch and this was where Opie found sitting a few hours later. Tara had made some sandwiches for everyone and Opie had brought some out for Juice, hoping he would eat them but he made sign that he was aware of the food until Opie gave a small cough and told him to eat.

Juice shook his head, "I can't." Opie heard him mutter.

"You have to Juice; if you don't you will get sick." Opie told him.

Opie left him then and went back inside to the others but when he returned an hour later, he saw that Juice was gone and the sandwiches were still on the other chair, untouched.

"Shit." Opie cursed.


	22. Chapter 22

When Opie had gone back inside the cabin after he brought some food out for him, Juice looked at the plate of sandwiches he had left but he could not bring himself to touch them let alone eat them. The mere thought of eating anything made him feel sick; he pushed the plate away and slowly stood up. He had overheard Tara earlier explaining to the guys what he was 'going through' and he knew if he went back inside that they would be watching him, pitying him and he did not want that.

Instead Juice decided to go for a walk, to try and clear his head. As he walked down the steps and headed for the trees, he was unaware that someone was following him, someone who had been watching that cabin for the last two days, just waiting for an opportunity like this, to get Juice on his own without any of the other sons being nearby.

Inside the cabin Jax looked up as Opie came in after taking some of the sandwiches out to Juice.

"He eating them?" he asked Opie.

"Don't know? I told him to eat." Opie replied, "But he just shook his head and said 'I can't'."

Tara looked up when she heard Opie say that Juice was not eating anything.

"That's another of the physical symptoms, appetite disturbance. It can affect people in different ways. Some like Juice find they cannot eat at all, it makes them feel nauseas and some do indeed throw any food they try to eat up or it has the opposite effect and they start eating compulsively, unable to stop because they find it comforting."

Opie shook his head.

"I'll go and check on him in a bit, see if he has eaten anything."

"That's good brother." Jax said. Glancing out the window where he could see Juice slumped in one of the chairs.

xXx

After Juice had walked for maybe half a mile, he sat down on a log and tried to weigh up his options about what he was going to do. He knew sooner or later that he would have to go back to the cabin; the others as soon as they realized he was missing would be looking for him. All he wanted was to be left alone but he knew that they would not let him be; he didn't understand why they just couldn't leave him alone, was that too much to ask for.

A few trees back in the shadows, the person that had been trailing him watched in silence. They couldn't believe that the opportunity to get to Juice had arose so quickly, it had taken them almost a week to find out where Juice was. They had just missed catching him at the hospital when Chibs and Happy had come to spring him so that he would not be available to answer any more questions about the fire out at Lodi.

A week of looking around and asking questions of everyone who had been at the hospital who had been involved in his treatment, well everyone that is except for that bitch the good Doctor Knowles . Couldn't risk asking that bitch, she would have alerted her old man and the club and that was something that could not be allowed to happen. So when they had learned about the cabin that the Sons had up in the woods, it was a simple case of accessing local land deeds on line and accessing the information they needed. Then the last two days casing the joint, seeing who was coming and going, finding out if Juice was there and seeing if there was any way of getting to him.

When the target had walked down the stairs and entered the woods on foot, they couldn't believe their eyes or luck. This was going to be easier than they thought, all they had to do was to follow him and then grab him. After they had got all the information they needed and it would be over the Sons would be finished. As the person stepped forward, a twig snapped under their foot and they saw Juice's head snap round as the sound of the snapping twig echoed through the trees and look in their direction.

xXx

As Juice saw who was standing there not more than a few feet from where he was sitting, his eyes widened in panic at the sight of the person standing behind him. He hastily scrambled up to run for it but had only managed to take a few steps before he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Juice twisted his body, fighting the person who held fast to him but he was unable to push them off in order to get away. Juice's body shook with terror and the person pinning him to the ground, holding him there, laughed at the broken shell that Juice had become.

Juice felt something snap inside when the person pinning him down laughed at his terror and he started to struggle even as he felt his attackers fists go around his throat and start to squeeze the life out of him. He could feel himself losing consciousness as the oxygen to his brain was cut off and in a last desperate measure he twisted his body and was able to ram his knee up, hard, straight into his attacker's crotch.

As his attacker let go, his hand connected with a rock and he swung it up, hitting the person who was holding him down hard on the side of the head. Juice felt his attacker go limp as the force of the blow to their head rendered them momentarily unconscious and he was able to wiggle out from under the dead weight of the body on top of him.

He almost got clear of his attackers body when all of a sudden a hand shot out and grabbed ahold of his ankle tripping him again and he saw that the person was not entirely out of it. As they pulled themselves up, pinning him again he swung the rock up again and this time did not stop until their head was pulp and no longer resembled a human head.

Juice dropped the rock, his breathing heavy and just sat there as the red mist that had seemed to cover his eyes just before he had snatched up the rock and started to smash his attacker head in, faded.

Back at the cabin the others realised that Juice had disappeared and the guys set out to look for him. As they were leaving the cabin they heard the roar of a motorcycle and saw Happy arriving back at the cabin. They waited until he had stopped his bike and got off before telling him that Juice was missing and he immediately joined the search to find their missing brother.


	23. Chapter 23

As his brothers searched for him, Juice was sitting still in the clearing where he had just killed someone. He was shivering and it was the first thing he became aware of as his mind slowly returned to reality, the second thing was he realised what he had done when he became aware of the fact that he was covered in blood and none of it was his own. Glancing down he saw the body on the ground and became aware of what he had done, he had taken a human life.

Looking down at the bloody mess on the ground that had once been a living breathing human being just minutes before Juice had pounded their head in with a rock, he started to retreat inside his mind again as the horror of what he had done quickly sunk in. He was vaguely aware that he could hear someone shouting his name in the distance but he had already withdrawn to that part of his mind where he could no longer respond to their calls.

xXx

As Happy was about to give up looking for Juice in the direction that he had come, thinking that perhaps Juice was somewhere else, he spotted him sitting on the ground in a clearing just up ahead of where he was. He called out to him but Juice did not answer, he just sat on the ground, rocking softly backwards and forwards, staring at nothing. Ashe got closer to him, Happy noticed something on the ground near Juice and he suddenly realised it was a body.

"Oh God Juice, What have you done."

Juice did not respond to his question and Happy could not see who the person had been because what had been their head resembled a smashed watermelon and nearby Happy could see a rock covered in blood and what looked like grey brain matter, which he also noticed covered one of Juice's hands and the front of his hoodie.

He knelt down carefully on the ground beside Juice so not to spook him and gently but firmly put his arms around his brother and pulled the catatonic Juice into the safety of his arms. He had never seen Juice look so broken and vulnerable as he did now. As he touched Juice in an attempt to calm and soothe his tortured brother, his touch seemed to stir him slightly and Juice opened his eyes and focused on Happy. He was deathly pale and trembling with tears running down his face, his breathing ragged and Happy felt him tense as he held him.

"Talk to me Juice."

He heard a barely audible "I can't…..I just can't." coming from Juice who was shaking like a leaf.

"Juice you are going to have to deal with this, either you continue to be a snivelling baby that runs and hides from us you family and the rest of the world or you grow a backbone, hold your head up high and fight it." Happy growled at him. "Two choices Juice feel sorry for yourself or toughen up."

He knew he was being hard on the kid but he also knew he had to be, babying Juice hadn't done him any good so far. Happy held him as he trembled uncontrollably and tried to get him to talk about what had happened but Juice was mentally and emotionally pushed to his limit and as the others came into view, Happy saw Juice's eye roll into the back of his head and he collapsed in Happy's arms.

xXx

As the guys reached Happy they saw he was holding an unconscious Juice in his arms but they also stopped in shock when they saw the body on the ground next to the enforcer and the unconscious Juice.

"Holy shit, Whose this?" Tig asked as he glanced down at the mangled mess on the ground next to his two brothers. He was shocked to see the mess that had been made of the individuals head with a rock and he only needed to look at the mess Juice was in to know who had done the deed.

Opie and Chib's knelt down next to the body and started to rifle through its pockets to see if they could find some form of ID. Chib's found a wallet in a side pocket of the jacket and flipped it open, reading the name inside in shock as he stared down at Juice and then the body.

"I don't believe it?" he said.

"Who was it Chib's?" Jax asked.

Chib's looked at his fellow members and in a shocked voice said. "It's Dion."

There was a collective gasp of shock as Chib's told them exactly who the body on the ground had been in life.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jax demanded.

"Trying to get at Juice would be my bet." Tig muttered.

"We have to get the kid away from here before he wakes up and see what he has done; it will freak him out even more." Chibs told them.

He got up from the ground and moved over to Happy helping him to lift a comatose Juice up off the ground Tig offered to carry Juice back to the cabin himself but Happy insisted on carrying Juice. He had seen the way that Juice had reacted to Tig the last time he had touched him and he thought it was best that Tig did not carry their unconscious brother just in case he came to and freaked out at Tig holding him.

When they got back to the cabin, he carried Juice into the bedroom he had been using for the last couple of nights and placed him on the bed. He pulled Juice's bloodied and brain splattered hoodie off him and then covered him up with a blanket, just as Opie had done so a few days before.

He then went back and joined the others, who had settled in the main room waiting for him. As he entered the room, he wondered what they were going to do now, they couldn't ask Juice what had happened until he woke up and god only knew when that was going to be and there was no way they could just leave Dion's body out in the clearing, they had to dispose of it and quickly, so he nodded at Tig and indicated that they should deal with Dion's now sooner than later.

The last thing they needed was for someone to find the body, they wrapped it in clear plastic and they dumped it in a gulley not far from the clearing, covered it in gasoline and then set fire to it. As they watched what had been Dion burn, they thought of the other person who they would love to see burning in the gulley with it, a certain ATF agent.


	24. Chapter 24

After disposing of Dion's body Happy and Tig returned to the cabin to wait for Juice to wake up with the others. While waiting they all talked quietly amongst them.

"Was Juice conscious when you found him Happy?" Jax asked him from the couch where he was sitting with Tara.

She had just come back into the room after checking on Juice, making sure that none of the blood that had been on him had been his. She had noticed the bruises that were starting to form around his throat where Dion had tried to strangle him but she had not been able to find any other injuries, she had wiped the blood that was still on his hand and a little that was on his face with a cloth.

Happy glanced over to them and noticed that the others were also looking at him for answers, he nodded his head and told them what he had found when he had located Juice and what he had said to him.

"Did you have to be that brutal with him?" Tara asked when she had heard what Happy had said to him.

"Well babying him hasn't done him any good has it sweetheart." He growled at Tara.

"HEY!" Jax snapped at Happy "There's no need to take that attitude brother, Tara was just asking."

"I'm sorry." Happy muttered sullenly.

"Accepted." Tara replied to him.

xXx

The following day Juice had still not woken up and the guys were starting to get a bit concerned, Tara assured them that it was quite normal for the length of time that Juice had been asleep. She pointed out to them that his body had reached its limit and that sleep was sometimes the best healer.

Tig walked in talking on the phone which he immediately handed to Jax explaining that it was Clay on the phone and that he wanted to talk to him. Jax listened for a few minutes to whatever it was Clay was saying before snapping the phone shut and handing it back to Tig.

"Clay wants us back in Charming."

"All of us…..What about Juice?" Opie asked.

Jax appeared to think for a few minutes before looking over at Chib's. "You alright to stay here with Juice?"

"Yeah."

Jax saw Happy coming into the room and asked him to stay as well. He agreed and as the others went to get ready, he looked at Chib's and wondered just what they were going to do if and when Juice woke up.

xXx

_Early evening….._

The others left just after 3pm and the two men had little to do until the time Juice decided to wake up and while they waited for him to do so, they had talked about what they were going to do when he did. Before Jax had left with the others he had told them both that they had to get Juice talking. They had to get him facing up to what had happened to him and back to normality, neither of them relished what they had to do but they had their orders.

Clay was pissed off with the ATF, well more specifically Agent June Stahl, who was still sniffing around the club and it had been decided that something had to be done. Seeing as Juice had dealt with Dion, it had been decided that he would be the one to bring Agent Stahl down as well, knocking the bitch off her perch, so to speak. They were not sure what Clay had in mind or how Juice would be able to deal with it.

As they were wondering how it was all going to be handled they both heard a sound behind them and turned to see Juice standing in the doorway, watching them.

xXx

Juice's POV

I woke up in the bedroom I had been using since coming to the cabin; I didn't know how I had got there. The last thing I remembered before waking up was going for a walk to try and clear my head and decide what I was going to do with the rest of my life whether to try and carry on with the club or leave behind everything and everyone I held dear before this nightmare had started. I had not been aware that I was being followed until I heard a twig snap close to where I had been sitting.

When I had turned and saw who it was, I was shocked and tried to get away, I had not got more than a few steps before he had caught me and thrown me to the ground. He was on top of me, pinning me down just like he had before, I could feel his breath on my face and I fought back. I felt his hands go around my throat and start squeezing, he was laughing at me and I felt something snap inside me and a red haze descended over my eyes.

When I had become aware again I was kneeling on the ground next to him and he was just lying there covered in blood and there had been a rock in my hand which was also covered in blood, Dion's blood. I heard Happy calling my name but I was unable to answer him and when he finally got to me I could not cope anymore and my body gave up and I sank into blessed unconsciousness.

xXx

When the guys saw Juice standing there, staring at them as if unaware of them at first, Chib's got up from where he had been sitting and went over to Juice. Holding his hands out and touching the younger man on the shoulder, Juice turned his head as though seeing Chib's for the first time.

"You okay Juicy?" Chib's asked him, concern for him showing in his eyes.

Juice nodded his head and shivered slightly while Chib's led him over to one of the couches and sat him down.

"You hungry kid….Want anything to eat or drink?"

Chibs tried again to get Juice to speak but again Juice just shook his head and looked down at his hands refusing to make eye contact with him. He seemed to be intent on staring at his hands as if there was something on them.

Happy looked at him from where he was sitting, he knew he had to get Juice to snap out of it, somehow.

"JUICE!" he spoke to him loudly, trying to get his attention.

He got up and stood in front of Juice, leaning forward and snapping his fingers in front of him, Juice slowly focused on him but looked away again, refusing to make eye contact. Happy leaned closer towards Juice and got more into his face. He knew there was a risk that this might freak Juice out but he and Chib's had their orders from Clay and those orders were to get Juice talking about what had happened.

Without warning he grabbed Juice, glared into his frightened brown eye and shook him. Chib's watching from the other side of the room and started to move towards Happy and Juice but Happy turned his head and gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks.

"Stay where you are Chib's." he commanded, "He is going to talk to us, whether he wants to or not."

Happy turned his attention back to Juice.

"Now you are going to tell us what happened, starting right from the beginning," he growled at Juice. "Right from what happened in Stockton to what happened when Dion held you hostage in Lodi."

Juice shook his head frantically and started to struggle; trying desperately to get out of the strong grip that Happy held onto him with but Happy just tightened his grip on Juice's arms making him whimper in pain. He hung his head with his eyes shut tight hoping that Happy would give up but to no avail, Happy merely shook him again and harder and yelled at him to him to open his eyes.

"OPEN YOUR EYES JUICE…..I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES."

Juice slowly but hesitantly lifted his head and attempted to stare back at Happy, he was shaking all over and whimpering, shaking his head his eyes downcast. He wanted nothing more than to hide inside his mind again rather than face what he had gone through, it took all his courage though not to and try again to look Happy in the eye.

"I…I…I can't Happy…Please d…don't make me Happy." He stammered, looking first at Happy and then at Chibs, tears running down his face.

Chib's moved over to where Happy was holding a now plainly distraught Juice.

"Yes you can Juice." He told him forcefully. "If you don't then Dion and Stahl have won."

Happy eased his punishing grip on Juice's arms and pulled one of the chairs from behind him and sat on it, Juice tried to struggle out of his hold again when he felt Happy lessen his grip on him but Chib's grabbed him and between the two of them, Happy in front of him and Chib's to the side of him it was impossible for Juice to get away from them easily. Both of them were uncomfortable doing this especially Chib's but orders were orders.

Chib's felt sick at what they were doing to Juice but like Happy he knew there was no other way, or at least not a way that would allow for Juice to have the time to recover properly and at a speed that would not emotionally scar him for the rest of his life. He had never seen Juice look so broken, so sick in spirit and it broke his heart to see his young friend looking so vulnerable but he knew for the sake of the clubs survival that he had to disregard his feelings for his friend.

"Juice …..look at me." He told him, "the ATF are sniffing around the club again and we need to stop them, specifically we need to stop Stahl. She is determined to destroy us; she planned all this, deliberately had Dion and his crew set us up and grab you, so that she could destroy us all. It was her planning that allowed Dion to be able to do what he did to you…..Don't you want to stop her, punish her for what was done to you on HER ORDERS."

xXx

It took some more persuading and time before Juice slowly and hesitantly nodded his head and agreed to tell them what had happened. He told them what had gone down the night that Stahl had arranged for Dion to be transferred to the prison ward where Juice was recovering after he had been shanked in the exercise yard.

He told them how Dion kept hitting and hitting him deliberately making sure that a number of his blows hit his wounds on his back until the pain had been so intense and he had been unable to fight any more and it was then that Dion had raped him for the first time, how during the rape he had seen movement by the door out of the corner of his eye and turning his head praying it was a guard, he had seen Stahl standing there, watching as Dion had violated him and she had been smiling that sick twisted smile of hers looking like she was enjoying the show. The following morning she had tried to get him to rat on the club again but still he had refused.

His words were quiet and hesitant as he told his brothers how he had been abducted and then raped again by Dion. He was unable during the time he spoke to look either of his brothers in the eyes, he felt so ashamed at telling what had been done to him, admitting what had he had been forced to endure.

"Son of a bitch." Happy growled under his breath, as he held him, his face contorting with anger and rage as he listened to Juice's words. He heard Juice saying something else and he asked him to repeat what he had just said.

Juice apologised and although he was still unable to look Happy in the eyes he whispered again the words that Happy had missed.

"I'm sorry….I let you all down…the club….everybody."

Juice seemed to cave in on himself as he slumped forwards and started to sob again.

"No Juice…..You didn't let the club down…..You hear me you did nothing to let us down." Happy told him as he and Chib's both tried to comfort him as best as they could.

"Stahl is never going to be responsible for hurting you or anyone else again Juice; you have my word on that." He told him as he held onto his distraught brother, rocking him gently as Juice continued to cry in shame and humiliation.

Later that evening Chib's called Clay on the prepay and told him that Juice had finally spoken about what had occurred and that they had it all on disc. He had recorded everything that Juice had said. Clay told him good job and that when they got back to Charming they would then hand the disc over to Rosen and then they would go after Agent Stahl of the ATF and make her pay.

_Epilogue…._

They stayed at the cabin for a few more days so that Juice could pull himself together some more before they returned finally to Charming. To set in practice the revenge that was going to be had on the ATF and especially on Agent June Stahl. The disc was handed over to Rosen who then made a discreet approach to the necessary authorities, with details of corruption in the ATF.

THE END

* * *

A/N: If you want to know how they deal with Agent Stahl then read the follow on story to this one, LUCTOR et EMERGO and as always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
